


The Prince and The Blade

by LilLeslie28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, For the most part, Good Lotor (Voltron), Intersex, Intersex Character, Intersex Omegas, Lotor's not an asshole in this, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Sexual Content, Some Spoilers, alteans don't have secondary genders, doesn't follow canon very well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLeslie28/pseuds/LilLeslie28
Summary: I was a Blade that was highly sought after because I didn't follow normal omega roles to follow their alpha around and pop out babies or just simply get used by an alpha or beta for pleasure. I was a strong soldier that surprised all because of my strength. That is until I get caught by Thace after a mission and get put into the hands of none other than Prince Lotor himself. What a wonderful situation to be in *insert sarcastic tone*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may take a bit of time between each chapter to get everything up. I'm sorry if I take forever.

I tremble as I hold a hand over my mouth tightly, keeping myself as quiet as possible, my cheeks and chin soaked with tears from the fear of getting caught by the witch’s druids or the soldiers on the cruiser. My ears are flattened against my head and my tail lay limply curled on the floor as I stay crouched down under the desk of the office I had ducted into. The mission I was on had failed and I was left behind to fend for myself. I thought I’d be fine, but then the druids came into the picture. Now, I’m completely lost on what to do and how to escape without getting seriously injured or killed.

I jump at the sound of the door hissing open, footsteps and the dark raspy voice of a druid following suit. “I know you’re here. Come out, little one.” _Quiznak! Stay calm! He can’t track your scent! You’re on strong suppressants!_ “Come now, little one. You can’t hide forever.”

The door hisses open again and a familiar voice rings out. “Is there a reason you’re in my office?” He questions, sounding as indifferent as ever.

“Ah, commander Thace, I had followed one of the rebels in here. I came in to see if I can catch him.” The druid answers, sounding a little nervous.

“I’ll take him into custody if I find him in here. Now, can you please leave? I have reports to do.” Thace says, walking around and sitting at the chair to the desk that I’m under and he unintentionally steps on my tail. I grab his ankle and dig my nails through the fabric of his suit, making his foot to lift immediately.

“Of course, commande.” The druid says, the door hissing open and closed soon after.

Thace waits for a few moments before pushing his seat back and dragging me out from underneath the desk by the neck of my suit, his eyes narrowed in crystal clear irritation. “You’re lucky Kolivan had warned me about the possibility of you still being here. Do you realize how stupid it was to hide in my office of all places? You could have blown my cover.” He scolds, my inner omega causing me to tense and cower at the angry words of an alpha.

“I didn’t know it was your office, I just found that it was opened and hid as quickly as possible. I’m truly sorry, sir.” I hurriedly explain, trembling even more in his grasp.

He sighs and let’s go of me, allowing to regain my footing. “I keep forgetting that you’re an omega. I’m sorry for scaring you. I’ll contact Kolivan as soon as possible to get you back to the base.”

I bow slightly in respect. “Th-Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate it.” I keep my head bowed to avoid his eyes after standing a little straighter.

We jump at the sound of the door hissing open and he immediately grabs me by the back of my neck, glaring down at me, my entire being tensing and trembling again. “Commander Thace, you’ve caught the traitor!” A soldier exclaims. Thace just nods in response.

“Inform the witch that the trader is an omega and is not to be brought any harm.” He says, pinning me to the desk and pulling my hands back to cuff them together.

“Yes, sir. Vrepit sa.” The soldier leaves with that. Leaving us alone once again.

Thace growls lowly in his chest. “You must be kidding me. You'll be lucky if I can convince them to hand you off to someone that isn't one to abuse their mates.”

“What?! No! I can't get mated, yet! I'm not ready!” I yell unintentionally as I let my panic take over, getting a hand slapped over my mouth to shut me up.

“I will try to have you put under my control. But, if they deem your presence as a potential distraction, you will be taken out of my care and placed in another’s.” He explains, removing his hand and grabbing me by the arm. “I am going to escort you through the ship now.”

We leave his office and run into Zarkon's witch only a few doboshes after walking around. “So, this is the traitorous omega. Is there anyone you suggest he should be given to? You're far too busy to be able to keep watch over someone like him. Whoever decided to let him be a foot soldier did not think clearly.” The witch says, causing a rumbling growl to bubble from my chest. She shows slight surprise at my reaction, most like having never seen a free-thinking omega like myself.

Thace hums in thought, “This may be a good opportunity to give Prince Lotor a worthy mate. He has refused every offer thus far due to incompatibility, correct? This one may be far more compatible than the others.” I look up at him in fear. _Is he seriously suggesting that I be given to the son of our enemy?!_

“You seem quite sure of yourself. Do you truly suggest to hand him off to Lotor? He is clearly a trained soldier.” She asks.

Thace nods, “A prince deserves the best and what better than an omega trained to be a soldier. Lotor surely has the ability to take this omega down, should he attempt to attack.” I internally glower at the implication that I am weaker than I look.

“I guess that is a valid point, commander.” She answers with a nod. “I shall contact Prince Lotor to inform him of the new offering and request that he retrieve him tomorrow morning.”

“I will keep watch of him until then.” Thace says.

“Thank you, commander Thace.”

“Vrepit sa.”

Thace drags me through the halls to a different room, sighing irritatedly. “Now, I must inform Kolivan of our current situation. You stay put and do as you're told.” His tone is gentler than earlier as he speaks to me.

“You're really going to hand me over to Prince Lotor?” I question, unsure how to feel about this situation. If the prince truly has been very picky about how he wants his omega, who's to say I'd be what he's looking for? How do I know he's not just as horrible as his father?

“Lotor is very different from his father. I believe he is your safest choice.” Thace answers. I look down at the floor and say nothing more, not really know how to respond.

\----------

I take shaky breaths as Thace escorts me to the battle cruiser’s hangar, where we're to meet prince Lotor and his generals, dressed in a sultry outfit made up of a thin black crop-top with dark, see-through elbow length sleeves and a long black loincloth skirt – in which hides my ceremonial blade in its smaller form, albeit uncomforably. Thace squeezes my shoulder reassuringly, though little tension is released. Once entering the large hangar, I whimper, the sight of the prince and his generals far more intimidating than I had anticipated. My steps falter as my mind tells me to stop, that this is too dangerous. _No, I can't do this! I can't do this!_

Thace grabs me by the collar I had been forced to wear and yanks on it just before I had decided to pull away from him. “Pl-Please, don't do this to me!” I beg, grabbing at his wrist as I try my hardest to pull his fingers open. “Please! I'm begging you! Let me go! Please!” I cry as my panic crashes over me like an angry tidal wave, tears welling up in my pure yellow eyes and spilling over, soaking the fur on my cheeks.

I glance at the prince over my undercover comrade’s shoulder, seeing him moving towards us. “Commander, may I attempt at handling his panicked state?” Lotor asks, meeting my tear-soaked gaze.

“Of course, your majesty.” Thace steps aside, though doesn't let go of my collar until he's certain that Lotor has a good hold of me.

I stare up into the prince’s eyes, the rare moment of seeing blue surrounded by yellow calming my enough to not fight against the prince’s hold. He smiles at this, a surprisingly gentle smile that I only ever see on my comrades and friends. “I’m not going to hurt you. Come now, we should get you into the appropriate colors.” He turns to guild me to his ship, but I resist the gentle tugging on my collar, grabbing at his wrist the same way I had grabbed Thace’s. The look of concern and confusion ever present on his face. “Please follow me, my omega.”

“I am not yours. I am no one’s omega.” I growl out, narrowing my teary eyes at Lotor, gaining a surprised look from everyone in hearing range.

He sighs, “I understand you are not pleased with how we are treating you, but I do believe that you have been given an opportunity to have a life that isn’t filled with pain and torture.” Lotor retorts with a hint of irritation that I wasn’t expecting, causing my eyes to widen in shock. “Now, please listen to me. Let’s dress you in proper clothing and get on with our day.” I huff at Lotor’s irritated words and bow my head submissively, allowing him to lead me away from Thace and into his war ship. “Acxa, please help my omega to my chambers, be sure that he is comfortable. Ezor, do please find clothing in his size, run them by me so that I know they are suitable enough for him to walk freely in. Zethrid, Narti, come with me, my father wishes to see me to discuss some new matters while I am here.” He throws the orders around as easily as every leader I’ve ever encountered, though less aggressively than other galra leaders and definitely nowhere near as aggressively as his father.

The one I assume is Acxa steps toward us, a tall woman with blue-violet hair slicked back and strange horn-like things on either side of her head, sharp eyes with blue also surrounded by yellow, and smooth blue skin. She takes me by my arm, her hold seeming to be just as gentle as Lotor’s, as she starts to lead me through the ship. We say nothing as we walk through the royal war ship at a slow pace, that is until we finally reach the room that must belong to Lotor. The room is massive and quite beautiful, there is a window pushed out in a half dome-shape with a sill deep enough for someone to sit in, there’s a sofa covered in plush pillows and fluffy blankets folded neatly. There are two other doors, one being the bathroom and the other probably being the closet. There’s also a sleek black desk in an off corner of the room. And then there's the bed, it's far too big for one person alone and has beautiful silky blanket folded at the foot of the bed, large plush pillows at the head, and a silk duvet. I just want to jump on it. But that would probably be strange, so I don't. Instead, I simply walk over to the overly large bed, take one of the silky soft blankets from the foot of it and move to sit on the deep window sill with my legs crisscrossed, wrapping the blanket around myself.

Acxa finally speaks, though sounding rather hesitant, “Are you comfortable?”

I let out a huff, “As comfortable as I'll ever get here.” I murmur, looking out the window at distant stars.

“It's really not that bad here. Lotor will treat you well, as he always has with omegas.” She says, moving to sit on the sill with me and I turn my attention to her, watching her every movement. “The only reason none of them were compatible with him was because none of them really understood who he is as a person, they only knew him as prince and were practically brainwashed to do whatever he told them to without question. You seem to be more disobedient; you have your own thoughts and make your own decisions.” She explains, looking me in the eyes. “I can already tell that he's interested in you because of your defiance earlier. You may be the first omega to last longer than a month.”

“That makes me feel _so_ much better.” My sarcastic remark and eye roll gains a shocked look from the general. “I don't think you understand my situation enough. I am a rebellious foot soldier belonging to a secret society hidden within the empire. I had a perfect life before I was captured, I was given the opportunity to be a _soldier_ , be _my_ own person, find someone _I_ thought was a worthy mate. I was respected by my peers. Alpha's would be punished if they tried to take advantage of me. I was allowed on missions that some alphas weren't allowed on. I only had to follow the rules set for everyone, I didn't get dragged around by an alpha.” I growl at her, turning my head to stare back out at the distant stars. “Now, I'm stuck here with all of that ripped away from me.” I add, tears welling up in my once again. I pulling my legs close to my chest and covering myself completely with the thin blanket, letting my tears spill over only a tick later. “I don't care who he is, I don't care how nicely he'll treat me, I don't care how lucky I am to not be tortured or abused for being a traitorous omega. I don't want to be here.” My ears flatten against my head and my tail curls next around my mid-section loosely.

Acxa stays silent for a few moments, letting the information sink in. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was how your life was. I assumed you were treated the same as any other omega, just a bit more free willed.”

“My leader would have never let me leave on missions if I were simply just a free-willed omega.” I retort, voice shaky with held back sobs.

She seems to deem it time to veer our conversation elsewhere now as she asks, “Would you like me to bring you food or a drink?” I shake my head no in answer. “I'll leave you be then. Ezor will come in to give you your clothing.” She informs me. I say nothing as I hear her stand and walk out of the room, the door hiss open then closed to announce that she's no longer in the room with me.

This is going to be a rather eventful experience for all parties involved with me and prince Lotor. Very eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor finds that his new omega is far more upset about his situation than expected. The young omega blows up on the prince and causes things to back track for the prince. Now he's got to figure out what to do.

I glare at myself in the large body length mirror, dressed in an armored space suit in the same colors as Lotor and his generals. His general that was ordered to bring me clothes, Ezor, had informed me that it was extremely hard to find anything that is anywhere near my size. So hard that it took her around three vargas to actually get any proper clothing to me.

“That one fit alright?” The tall, strange pink half-breed asks, bounding up to stand next to me. I just give a nod in response. “Not too loose?” I shake my head. “Okay, good. Now, on to the next one. Lotor told me to make sure everything I grabbed that he approved of fits you perfectly. He also said to tell you that he’ll take you shopping for clothes and stuff later.” She says handing me another space suit, this time less armored. She unzips the back of the one I’m wearing and allows me to do the rest of my undressing and redressing, zipping me up once the next suit is all the way on. “How about this one? Does it fit okay?” I nod again, my ears drooping a little. “It's not pinching your tail or anything?” I shake. Her tone starts to gradually sound more concerned throughout making sure everything fit me properly. Once we're done, she decides to voice her concerns. “Hey, you know, I get that this whole thing is pretty upsetting, but I'm sure it'll get better. Lotor's a really nice guy.”

I think on her words, remembering that Acxa had said something similar only vargas ago. “What's he like as a mate? As an alpha?” I question in a softer tone than I had used with Acxa, weaker even. I meet her gaze as she finishes zipping up the suit we had decided I should wear for my first day with them, one of the ones with hardly any armor at all, it reminds me a small bit of the ones that I would wear with the Blades.

“Oh, well, from what I've seen when he had the incompatible ones, he would try to spoil them. Though, they were all way to interested in how _he_ wanted them. He also doesn't force his omegas into things they're not feeling up to or they're not ready for.” She explains, smiling at me. “You really don't have much to worry about when it comes to him. Although, he will want to show off how pretty you are. Because, believe me, you're the prettiest omega he's had.”

I raise my brows in surprise at this, “I am?”

She nods, still grinning, “Yep, your fur is obviously perfectly groomed and will definitely stay that way while you're with Lotor, your hair is a very pretty dark violet and looks super soft and shiny, and your body type is to die for.” Her fawning causes me to blush a deep shade of blue. “Like, all the omegas I've met would kill to have you thin waist and medium hips. I would kill for those hips.”

“Th-Thank you?” I murmur, feeling unusually embarrassed by her compliments, letting her drag me out of the Lotor's room.

She giggles, “You're welcome. Now, let's go get you some food and see if Lotor and the other two are done with whatever they're discussing with Zarkon.” I nod, following behind her as best as possible.

We enter the dining hall, finding Lotor, Acxa, and the two other generals I don't know yet. My ears flatten against my head and look away at the smile I receive from the prince, unsure how to feel anymore. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on him; he's giving me a chance to live a glamorous lifestyle that other omegas would kill for. It just sucks to no longer be able to be the person I was before, the person I want to be.

“You look wonderful, those colors really compliment you fur and hair.” Lotor says, sounding as if he may be trying a bit hard to make me feel more comfortable. It only managed to make me feel more uncomfortable as I mutter a quiet ‘Thank you’ in return. I hear him sigh before speaking again, “I’m planning on going into a gladiator fight later this week and was hoping you would come and watch.”

I nod, my tail flicking from side to side awkwardly, “Okay, I’ll watch.” _Might as well give him a chance, Thace even trusts him enough to hand me over to him._

“Thank you, I’ll be sure that you get the best seats.” His tone makes him seem a little excited, but I guess any alpha would be excited about showing off their strength to their soon to be mate. Even though I honestly don’t care. I’ve seen plenty of alphas fight for my attention back at the Marmora base, only to fail miserably and get into trouble with Kolivan for fighting with one another without justifiable or important means. I’m also like a son to Kolivan, no good father would like seeing alpha suiters going after their omega child, even if that child is an adult.

Ezor urges me to head to the table and I do, if not a little hesitantly. I glance up at the other two generals that I hadn’t been introduced to yet as I sit, furrowing my brows at them, jumping when the larger one speaks, “I’m Zethrid, it’s nice meeting you. This one’s Narti, she can’t talk. We’ll teach you how she communicates later.” She says, pulling out one of the seats near me and plopping herself into it, Ezor seats herself between us. Acxa decides to sit across from me and Lotor, of course, seats himself at the head of the table, which just so happens to be right between me and Acxa.

“Hey, I just realized that you haven’t told anyone your name.” Ezor points out, tilting her head at me.

I huff, of course one of them would notice. “No one had asked, plus, an alpha is the one to actually give the omega the name that the alpha wants to use.” I look up at Lotor after saying this, trying my hardest not to glare at him.

Lotor lets out a breath and rolls his eyes, though I’m unsure who or what the eye roll is actually directed at, “I seem to always forget such trivial things. I would like to use the name you were given at birth.”

“I wasn’t given one at birth, I was given a name after being rescued from your fathers horrible, torturous system that throws young omegas like myself to every alpha or beta around them!” I snarl, standing up as my fur starts to bristle from anger, the chair squealing as it drags against the floor. “The same system that you have allowed to throw omegas at you every time you’re dissatisfied! Do you even know what they do to the omegas that are given back to them after being suggested to a potential mate?! They fucking beat us for not being good enough!” Tears have started to fall again at the memories of my past before the Blades saved me, my angered gaze locked onto Lotor’s dumbfounded expression.

Said prince starts to stumble over his words, “I-I didn’t know– I couldn’t have known– I was never told of such atrocities.” He stands too, looking at me with new found concern. “I’m dearly sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you in anyway. I should have realized- No, remembered, that you’re not treated the same as-”

“As all of you alphas and betas that can’t get pregnant or have a hard time trying to? Yes, you really should have thought that one through. And the name I was given is Ahzin.” I growl out before turning my attention to Ezor, the only one that actually seems to understand me enough to not be surprised in any way by my outburst. “I’m not hungry anymore, please show me out.”

She sighs and nods, “Okay, come on.” She stands and leads me out and away from the dining hall. “You want to go back to the room?”

I shake my head, whipping away my tears, “I may destroy it if I were to go back there. And, despite my anger, the room isn’t _him_ , it doesn’t deserve the destruction.”

“Right, so you want to go to our training deck instead?” The strange pink half-breed asks, I can feel her smile in the tone of her voice and I nod. “Good, that might the best place to let out that anger of yours.” I nod again, following her lead towards the training deck.

-Meanwhile-

I groan as I fall back in my chair. _Of all things I could forget at this moment, it had to be the fact that omegas don’t get named after they’re born. Stars, I’m such an idiot._ I throw a hand over my eyes as I sigh in irritation at myself. His outburst rattled me quite a bit and I don’t expect to see him for the rest of the day, he is rightfully upset with me. I’m thankful he at least seemed to have gotten along well with Ezor. At least I have someone that can keep watch over him and give me updates on how he’s feeling.

“Sir, are you okay?” Zethrid inquires, gazing at me with concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just upset with myself is all.” I tell her letting my hand fall as I stare down at the table in front of me.

“You’re not the only one to have upset him today.” Acxa speaks up, gaining a raised brow from me.

“Oh?”

“I tried to tell him it wouldn’t be all that bad here, only to be told that being here is basically like being in a glorified prison. It was quite an upsetting revelation for him.” She explains with slight hesitance.

“Of course, that’s how he sees it.” I slump even further into my chair.

“Well, the kid was free to be a soldier with the group he was with and now he’s back to being an alpha’s pet. Who knows how much freedom he was handed the moment he was saved?” Zethrid mentions, shrugging her shoulders.

“And from what we can see, he’s been free for quite a few years.” Acxa points out tilting her head thoughtfully. “He doesn’t seem weak in any regards of the word, in fact he seems to have a good amount of muscle mass, especially for an omega.” I nod. _Of course he does, he was a well-trained soldier until yesterday._

I let out an exasperated sigh, “It may take some time for him to settle in, but that just means more time to get to understand him as a person. I want you three and Ezor to ensure that he is safe at all times, especially since I don’t expect him to offer himself to me anytime soon.” I receive a nod from all three of them and “Yes, sir” from Acxa and Zethrid. _What am I going to do, now?_ Knowing my father, he’s going to ask if Ahzin is the one that I’ll want to mark in a few weeks. If I say yes, then he’ll insist on a public mating ceremony and I don’t think that would sit well with Ahzin. But if I say no, Ahzin will be thrown back into the system that he had been free of for years. _Quiznak! I need to fix things somehow! But how do I make up for all the things that have been stolen from him?_ I rest my cheek against the palm of my hand, my elbow resting on the table as another sigh escapes my lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor fights Throk and gives his peace speech. Ahzin gets surprised by it and rethinks his opinion of the prince.

**_Entry one: Day four –_ ** _I've been on Prince Lotor ‘s ship for a few days and said prince has only proven to piss me off more with each second he's around me. In fact, he was the one that gave me this tablet just now to record my thoughts. I don't know why he thinks this will help me feel better about being in this glorified prison, but it’s worth a try._

_Anyway, I've notice that the whole group, not including Ezor, has been being very careful about what they say around me after I went off on Lotor my first day here. He left me alone the rest of that day and didn't even question me the next morning about where I was the rest of the day and night. Though, I'm sure Ezor told him I was with her the whole time._

_This morning during breakfast, Lotor looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but he kept it to himself. I'm curious as to what he wanted to say now. Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore._

I huff and close the journal application on the tablet, glancing up at Lotor sitting in his throne like seat in the control room of this royal warship of his. He’s smiling at me, the smile gentle and small like when we first met. I glare at him and that smile quickly fades into a sad expression as he looks away from where I sit, on a large, plush pillow next to Ezor’s station.

I look back at the tablet and start sifting through the different applications in hopes of finding a game or puzzle to help me pass the time. Brightening up a little when I finally find one, a simple word puzzle game, I quickly open the app and start on a low-level puzzle.

\----------

**_Entry two: Day six-_ ** _This morning, Lotor informed us that he was summoned yesterday to be informed that he is to be the Emperor Pro Tem while his father lay in a coma. He also asked me if I would like to come watch him spar in the arena. I don’t know why it matters so much to him, but I said yes anyway. He’s been pretty nice lately, lets me sleep in the bed that I made for myself on the large deep window sill in his room and he gives me space when I show signs that I need it. So, in a way, he deserves something from me. This also gives me the opportunity to see how good he is at fighting one on one._

I save the entry and turn off my tablet, the holographic screen materializing into its small storage device for me to easily slide into my breast pocket. I look around the area that Acxa and I are currently waiting at, standing in a slowly shortening line that leads into the arena where Lotor is fighting today.

I let out a low growl when I hear sniffing near me. Lotor took my suppressants away and won’t let me even let me get the weaker ones because he thinks they may mess with my body. So, now my old suppressants are wearing off and everyone around me can smell me, a little unmarked omega. Acxa sighs at my action, so I shoot a glare her way. She has no right to be annoyed in any way for me warning off these assholes around me, she doesn’t know how annoying it is to be sniffed at by alphas every time you don’t take your suppressants. _I want to kick these assholes in the face. Ugh! I hate the alphas of this empire._

We finally get into the arena after waiting a few seconds, taking a couple empty seats quickly. I look down at the two fighting, one seemed to be Lotor due to the colors and design of the suit, I can’t really tell from this far away though. The other three were doing some investigating that I’m not allowed to know about. I don’t know why I wasn’t allowed to know, but none of them would tell me due to direct orders from Lotor. There was no point in fighting him on that decision.

As we watch the fight come to an end, the winner unmasks himself and reveals that he is in fact Lotor, turning to the side of the audience that Acxa and I are seated in. He points his sword at toward us, calling out to a soldier, “Throk,” His voice echoes around the stadium, causing everyone, including myself, to look down at the soldier that has caught the prince’s attention. “You wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown.” Lotor boldly announces, a cocky smirk ever present.

The audience around us starts to murmur as I look over at Acxa with my brows furrowed in confusion. Her expression gives nothing away. _Damn them and their secrecy._

Lotor starts to speak again, staring down the soldier he’s called out and lowering his sword, “True galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darken chambers. They rise through honorable rite of combat. Defeat me here and the throne is yours.” The audience cheers at Lotor’s challenge.

Acxa stands and throws off the cloak she wore to hide herself, one similar to mine. I look around to see Narti and Zethrid having done the same thing, Ezor uncamouflaged herself, I decide to keep myself hidden under the cloak. Thankfully Acxa doesn’t seem to mind, nor do the others. _They better not get on me for this after keeping me in the dark this whole time!_ All four of them stare down at the soldier, all but Ezor showing their displeasure. Ezor just looks overly smug.

The soldier, Throk, that was called out stands after a moment, answering Lotor’s challenge, “I gladly accept your offer. Now all will see who is the rightful leader!” Glancing from the soldier to Lotor, I see that he seems rather unphased by this. Lotor waits patiently as Throk goes down into the arena with him, allowing the soldier to set himself into position a ways away from where he stands. “I have fought thousands of battles and left many enemies much more fearsome than you wasting on the battlefields.” As the soldier monologues, Lotor readies himself, seemingly ignoring the over confidant man.

Throk cries out angrily as he throws himself at Lotor, their swords clashing together loudly. He seems to throw quite a lot at the half-galra prince, using a lot of strength to slash and kick at Lotor, though each move seems to be easily blocked and dodged by Lotor. They step away from each other and pause for a moment, Lotor seems to be talking, but I can’t hear him from where Acxa and I sit. Whatever was said did not sit well with Throk as he throws himself at Lotor again, swords clanging and sliding against each other until Lotor hits Throk in the side and sends him to the ground after slicing the blade of Throk’s sword in half.

Lotor aims the tip of his blade at Throk, speaking again and this time Throk submits and accepts his impending fate. Though, what surprises me is that Lotor draws back his blade, yelling out to the crowd, “My father built our empire on the bones of his enemies, but the time has come to change the old ways and inspire, not fear from those we rule, but loyalty. We must not waste our time fighting to keep our subjects down, but rather multiply it allowing those worthy to rise and join our ranks.” I watch in genuine amazement as Lotor turns to extend a hand to Throk. “The universe can no longer doubt our strength! Each ally gained only makes us stronger! While those who continue to stand against us will be crushed.” Throk takes Lotor’s extended hand, taking the assistance to get back onto his feet. It seems that Throk bows to him, most likely showing his respect for how Lotor has handled beating him, having saluted to him.

I look around to see many of the other soldiers stand and salute Lotor along with Throk and the four generals. I stand as well, pulling my cloak off to let the colors of my suit show, letting the alphas around me know that I am Lotor’s current omega. I never knew he was so passionate about changing the wats of his father. I don’t know about fully accepting him yet, but maybe I can give him better chances at proving himself worthy of making me his.

\----------

Once back on my ship, I notice that Ahzin isn’t as aggressive towards me as he usually is. We seem to finally be progressing in a positive direction. I smile at that; at him. He doesn’t smile back, but he doesn’t glare either! And that’s an important first. He just looks, notices my smiles presence, and whispers something to Ezor that she beams at happily.

“He didn’t look as mad at you as he usually does.” Zethrid points out, patting my shoulder a tad bit harshly. “That speech of yours really did some wonders today.”

I nod, staring after Ezor and Ahzin, “It truly has. I believe I’ve finally started to prove myself to him. Thank the stars.” I sigh in relief.

“You seem to like this one a lot. What’s so special about him that’s got you so hooked?” She inquires.

“I’m not entirely sure,” I sigh. “He’s disobedient, uncharacteristically angry, and unwilling to let anyone but Ezor around for too long. I don’t know what it is, but it seems to have kept him from attempting to escape as well.” It’s the first time that I’ve realized it, but there must have been many moments for Ahzin to attempt an escape, yet he hasn’t even tried. He didn’t even try to get a separate room after the first night here. And I’ve never even found my mind drifting to the thought to sending him back to Haggar. Maybe he has opened my eyes to something new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Ahzin start to make progress. Only for it all to crash and burn with the knowledge of Lotor going after Voltron.

“Hey, what about this one?” Ezor asks, holding a shiny, deep blue nightgown up to my chest, mentally comparing it to my body with a look of concertation. “This color would look really nice on you. Don't you agree?” She turns to Lotor, who's standing off to the side silently, a nearly invisible smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Lotor? Hello? Do you agree or not?” Ezor says in a sing song tone, though he seems rather stuck in his thoughts while stares in our general direction.

I sigh and start to question her, “Why do I need this? I have plenty of sleep clothes on the ship. I don’t see the need to have this nightgown.”

Ezor rolls her eyes at me, “It’s not about needing it, it’s about wanting it. Lotor brought us here to buy stuff, remember? You can pick out whatever you want. Plus, I saw you eyeing this when we entered this store.” The pink half-breed shoves the gown into my hands and pushes me to a dressing room. “Now, go try it on and then show us what it looks like on you.”

I do as she says, knowing that she’d probably dress me herself if I didn’t. I stepped into one of the small compartments, finding a body-length mirror, two hooks to hang clothes on, and a small bench that could only seat one person. I sigh and place the nightgown on the little bench, undressing myself, then looking at my almost naked form in the mirror. I looked over my scarred chest and belly, letting out a sad breath at the memories with the Blades they bring back. I shake my head and turn away from my reflection, pulling the nightgown on over my head and turning back around to look over myself in the mirror. Looking over the shimmering nightgown covering my slim body made me feel… good. Really good. I felt my age for once. Young and beautiful. I smiled at myself. _Maybe I should let Lotor buy this for me._

“Hurry up and come out to show us! I want to see!” Ezor shouts, earning a barely heard scolding from Lotor. He’s probably telling her to quit being so impatient.

I huff and roll my eyes before exiting the small compartment and walking out to stand before them, catching the widening of Lotor’s eyes and the dusting of blush on his cheeks, clearly taken aback at the sight of me in such a short and flimsy outfit. The smirk that spreads across Ezor's face as she puts her hands on her hips doesn’t help. I look down, now feeling a little embarrassed about how I must look to them, warmth flashing across my face. “H-How do I look?” I stammer, uncharacteristically I might add, and glance up at the two in front of me.

“Sexy,” Ezor says matter of factly. “Doesn’t he, Lotor?”

Lotor jumps and starts to immediately stumble over his words, his cheeks become noticeably warmer, “Ah- W-Well, uh, of course! B-But- uh, I wouldn’t have put that way… Not that I’m saying I wouldn’t say that at all! You truly do look- er, sexy in that.” I raise a brow at him as he looks away from me and rubs at the back of his neck. _Did the nightgown really cause that? Of course, Ezor helped put him in this position. But, damn, this is actually kind of adorable._

“Can we- uhm, c-can I get this, then?” I ask, sheepishly.

“Of course!” Lotor exclaims, a little too loudly and excitedly. Ezor snorts a laugh at that.

After I changed back into my clothes and Lotor paid for the nightgown, having grabbed three of the same one in different colors, dark red, purple, and black. I figured he grabbed them thinking I wouldn’t notice, so I acted like I didn’t. We went back to the ship after he paid, meeting Zethrid and Acxa.

“I see you bought something. May I ask what it is?” Acxa inquires, raising a brow questioningly.

“Oh, just a few nightgowns that Ahzin wanted.” Ezor replies nonchalantly.

Zethrid pats my shoulder, “You finally taking advantage of all that money Lotor has piling up?” She laughs at the unimpressed expression I send her way.

“I only picked one, Lotor decided to grab more without my say.” I respond, giving Lotor a half-hearted glare while he ducks his head and looks away.

“I didn’t think you noticed.” I hear him murmur under his breath. I roll my eyes and suppress a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

\----------

**_Entry five: Day twenty- two-_ ** _Lotor has been looking at me all day and I don’t really know why. I caught him staring just a few moments ago. I want to ask, but don't know how to word it properly._

I jump, instinctively turning off my tablet and looking up at Lotor after he’s tapped on my shoulder to gain my attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that we have spotted Voltron. We’re about to challenge them, now-”

“Challenge them? What the hell do you mean by that?” I interrupt him, the oncomings of anger causing me to feel unsure whether or not to just glare at him or stand up and bitch slap him.

My reaction takes the half-breed prince by surprise, “I- what?”

“What do you mean you’re challenging Voltron?” I growl out.

“Well, I’d like to see the group that put my father in such a bad condition.” He says, looking as if he’s walking on egg shells. “I want to see how well they truly fight.”

I stand immediately and backhand him as hard as physically possible, which seems to have been pretty hard considering how Lotor lets out a yelp and cups his cheek with both hands. I glare and scrunch my nose in anger, gritting my teeth as I snarl at him, “I can’t fucking believe you. I thought you were after peace, not war!”

“That’s not what I meant-” Lotor tries to defend himself, seeming to opt for ignoring his probably stinging cheek, only to get interrupted by another lash of irritation from me.

“I don’t care what you meant! I don’t fucking care! Stay the hell away from me! I don’t want you anywhere near me!” And with that, I rush out of the control room, running down the halls of the ship towards our room. Upon entering I grab what little clothing I have and throw them in a pile near the door.

There are quick foot steps and heavy breathing that follow close behind, “Ahzin, please! I’m not going for war! I’m truly not!” He pants, reaching out to grab me. Though, little known by anyone on this ship, Thace had made sure that I had my luxite blade on me. Therefore, I remove it from where I had it hidden amongst my armored space suit and awaken it, the blade extending in to a double-edged sword that has its razor-sharp tip curve to the side, the curved blade nearly touching Lotor’s throat. He stills himself as to avoid injury.

“I’m leaving. Now.” I state, scowling at him.

“Please hear me out.” Lotor begs softly, raising his hands up defensively as his brows furrow and raise pleadingly.

I glower, “I said I’m leaving.” I keep my eyes on him as I pick up one of the other, less armored suits from off the pile. “Don’t you dare try to stop me or I will hurt you.” I step around him, my blade trained on him the whole time.

Once in the hall, I turn tail run. Hightailing it straight to the hangar, quickly jumping into one of the escape pods and force my way out of the ship. I disconnect the communicator and set a track to the nearest planet close to a Blade’s base. And as the pod’s destination is locked, I finally notice the tears running down my cheeks and the tightening in my chest at the realization that he hadn’t run after me. He hadn’t sent the generals after me. He did nothing. He just let me leave. I start sobbing at all of these realizations. Reprimanding myself for letting myself be so easily fooled by the prince, for allowing my omega side to coax me into giving him a chance.

\----------

I stare at the pile of clothing on the floor, kneeling down next to it and just stare. Unable to believe what had just transpired. Unable to believe that the one omega that I felt was truly worthy for me had left. We were making progress, he had finally started talking to me on a regular basis, and then I managed to destroy all of that with a few words. _Way to go, you idiot! No way is he talking to you now!_

“Sir! One of the escape pods were activated!” Acxa exclaims pulling me from my stupor.

“What?!” I jump up and dart towards the hangar, but it was too late. The pod was already gone and the exit for the ships was obviously damaged from forced leave. I fall to my knees and stare down at the floor, wide eyed and in shock. He truly left. He was gone.

“Sir?” Acxa murmurs. “Should I set a track to follow the pod? We can get him back immediately.”

I shake my head, “No, let him go. He wasn’t happy here and I… I don’t think he ever was going to be.” It hurt to admit, but I knew it was true. _Please, to whatever gods exist, please don’t let any harm come to Ahzin._ I swallow down the lump that tried to form in my throat, standing back up and straightening myself, “Continue on with the search for Voltron.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzin finally reaches Voltron and finds that he'd been traveling longer than he realized. He's welcomed immediately only to be thrown into his heat without much warning.

My mind is blank as I finally land the escape pod, sitting in the cockpit for a few moments to breath, then getting up and grabbing my spare suit. I sigh as I exit, shivering a bit, having been hit by a cold wind immediately after opening the doors.

I nearly scream when a hand grasps my shoulder, looking to the hand to find familiar red armor. “K-Keith?” I stammer, turning around fully to show him it's me and not just some random galra soldier.

His brows furrow down in confusion, “Ahzin? Where have you been? Kolivan has half the blades looking for you. Thace had told him that you were sent off to an alpha before we attacked Zarkon.” He looks me up and down, most likely determining whether I look hurt or not.

I let out a soft sigh, looking him up and down to see him in his paladin suit. “How did you find me? I thought Lotor was going after Voltron.” _How long have I been traveling? It can't have been that long. Maybe a few days? Ugh, I hate the timelessness of space sometimes!_

Keith chuckles nervously, rubbing at the nape of his neck, “Well, we kind of followed you after we saw your escape pod. We didn't know if you were a fugitive finally escaping or a soldier trying to trick us.” I nod in understanding. “And about Voltron, he went after us a couple days ago. We actually found your ship after we found Shiro, so we should get going.” _After they found Shiro? I thought Shiro was with them the whole time. Something must've happened during their fight with Zarkon._ I let him take my hand and lead me away from the escape pod to the Black Lion instead of Red.

I raise my brow in question, but say nothing, allowing him to lead me into the lion. I stand behind his seat in the cock pit, watching him fly the Black Lion through the planet’s atmosphere and into space. My eyes catch sight of the large castle ship as we approach, I start to feel nervous, unsure of what the paladins will ask as soon as we get there. _What if they ask me if I was forced into mating? What if they ask who I was with? Would they be mad if it was Lotor? It wasn't really my choice, so they probably wouldn't be mad. Right? I really hope not._

“You'll be fine.” Keith says, as if he could read my thoughts. “Everyone will be glad that you’re okay. Trust me. You have no idea how freaked out everyone was when they found out that the only other Blade of Marmora omega went missing.”

Hearing that sends a little relief through me, confirming that they did want to find me, “I'm guessing they were all trying to volunteer to help rescue me.” I roll my eyes, there was no really malice behind the act though.

“Heh, yeah, there were mainly alpha volunteers.” Keith chuckles at the disturbed face I make at hearing that. “Yeah, that's how I felt.”

The rest of the ride was pleasantly quiet, and fairly short. As soon as we landed, Keith walked me out of the lion and into the castle ship's hangar. The other residents of the ship are quick to greet me, Lance sighing in relief that we were okay, Hunk and Pidge hugging me the moment they laid eyes on me, and the two alteans smile fondly as the two younger paladins squeeze me in their embrace.

“We're so glad you’re alright.” Allura sighs, I send a strained smile her way. Since I'm currently getting the life squeezed out of me, I couldn't do or say anything else. “Pidge, Hunk, why don't you let Ahzin go so he can speak.”

They do as they were asked, embarrassed smiles plastered on their faces. “Heh, sorry. We were just so worried. He came over a lot before he got captured and would hang out with us and we were just so worried.” Hunk explains.

Allura grins softly, nodding, “Yes, I'm quite aware of that.” She walks up to me and takes my hands in hers, looking into my pure yellow eyes with her colorful ones. “We will provide you with whatever you need until Kolivan is able to come get you.”

“Thank you,” I murmur, my face flushing lightly. “I'll be starting my heat soon, I may actually need one of the rooms the paladins use for their heats and ruts.”

She nods in understanding, “I'll be sure to get one ready for you.”

\----------

  I sit in the lounge with Keith and Lance, Lance laying on the floor and Keith sprawled out on the opposite end of the sofa from me. After a few moments of lazing about, Lance stands and bids us good-bye, leaving me and Keith in silence. We stay like that for a while, letting our minds relax for the time being. That is until Keith speaks up suddenly.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Keith asks tentatively.

“You just did.” I point out, in a monotone voice, glancing over at him.

He huffs and half-heartedly glares at me, “You know what I mean!” I chuckle and nod. “I was wondering who you were sent to, but I didn't want to ask in front of the others, considering that I didn't know what happened to you the three and a half weeks you were missing.” _I was gone three and a half weeks?  That means I was in the escape pod for two to three days._

My face falls at the question, looking away from him, “I… I was with Prince Lotor.” I mutter, just barely under my breath.

“Oh,” He was quiet, hesitant to ask he next question. “Did he- um- did he make you do anything?”

I shake my head, “No, that's actually something that I found weird while I was with him. It was obvious that he wanted to make me his mate, but he never really made a move to do so.” I explain, running a hand through my short purple tuff of fur-like hair atop my head. “He would buy me things though and would show off his combat skill and would have the head chef cook me special meals. He was kind in that aspect, and very respectful. But I didn't know how he would be around me when my heat started, because my scent is strong enough as is, Lance wouldn't even step near me earlier until I was given the scent blocker. Lotor would step right up next to me and have no reaction to my scent what so ever.”

“Wow,” He murmurs, furrowing his brow. “That’s really weird. Maybe he was trained to keep his cool around omegas?” I shrug at the question. He hums in thought, then shrugs himself. “Well, whatever his deal was, he seemed to have let you go. If he really didn’t take to following his instincts, then he probably knew you wanted to come back to your team.”

I sigh, remembering the moments in the escape pod where I had sobbed for unknown lengths of time, my mood drops and I can feel my ears droop, “Yeah, probably.” I stand and start towards the door, pausing only long enough to say a quick, “I need to go,” and I immediately run to the room that the princess is letting me use for the time being, while I wait for Kolivan to be ready to pick me up.

It’s a standard room, nothing special. Nothing like the one I shared with Lotor. That’s something I miss about being with Lotor, the beautiful room, the ability to finally live as the pampered omega that I was meant to be. That I’ve always secretly wanted to be. I’m sobbing again, my chest hurting as I feel the on comings of heat taking over suddenly, but with the additional urge to have the one alpha that didn’t treat me like I’m some low-life whore to be taken advantage of or some fragile flower that needs constant care. I fall to the floor just after activating the lock, to keep Lance and Shiro out due to them being the only alphas, Keith being an omega as well and Pidge and Hunk betas. Coran and Allura don’t have secondary genders, lucky for them. I clutch at my chest and curl up in a ball, crying out for the alpha I long for most, the alpha that I’ve only ever longed for.

I barely have enough strength to crawl towards the dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer and pulling out one of the several toys that my mind deemed a suitable enough substitute. I place it down so I can hurriedly undress myself, pulling the blankets off the bed and lying down on them. I grab the toy, a long purple dildo with an artificial knot at the base, positioning it at my entrance and pushing it in immediately, not caring that I didn't prepare myself properly. I cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, throwing my head back and letting my heat take over. Finally letting my mind drift to Lotor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ahzin suffers through an awful heat and later realizes some things he wishes weren't true.

I pant, exhausted from the increasing desperation that this damned heat is throwing at me. I’ve never had such an intense heat before, nor have I ever called out for an alpha. It’s strange and it hurts that the alpha my inner omega wants isn’t here, it hurts a lot. So much so that tears started soaking my cheeks and bed sheets.

Keith is trying to get me to eat now, but it’s not him that my mind and body want help from. He’s begging me to eat, reminding me that it’s been almost two days since I’ve last eaten. But I shake my head and turn away from him, refusing to eat anything he offers. He growls in frustration, unintentionally causing me to curl in on myself in slight fear, a completely normal and pathetic reaction that I couldn’t really control in my heat riddled state.

“Ahzin, you need to eat. You know you’ll get sick if you don’t.” Keith repeats for the 3rd time today, and all I do is lay there silently. “Why won’t you eat? This isn’t like you at all.” He points out.

Hearing that causes a growl to erupt from within my chest, “I don’t know! I don’t understand what’s going on with me!” My angry quickly turns to distress, causing tears to flow again. “I’ve never had a heat like this, I haven’t been acting like my normal self since I escaped Lotor.” I murmur my explanation, knowing full-well that I’m feigning ignorance to my own situation, shakily pushing myself up into a sitting position.

“Do you think you’re acting this way because Lotor’s not here?” Keith asks in a soft tone.

“I dearly hope not. He’s our enemy.” My voice is weak as I look down at myself. _Why do I want him so badly? Why is this happening to me?! What the hell is wrong with me?_

\----------

I grumble angrily as I finally exit the bedroom I used for my heat. Half-way through the week, Keith had force fed me to ensure that I didn’t starve and get sick. Now I’m just irritated and tired due to the stupid _needs_ of heat dragging it out as long as possible.

Walking into the kitchen was met with awkward air, well awkward for Shiro and Lance since they can probably still smell hints of me enhanced scent. Fucking heat, causing troubles for me every time it comes around. Keith hands me a bowl of food goo, which I take immediately, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into my mouth, nearly inhaling the entire bowl of the green food goo. Sighing contently after finishing a few minutes later.

I look up at the surprised paladins and smirk to myself, “I have never felt more thankful to be eating this. And I hate food goo.” Keith rolls his eyes at me with a small grin, Pidge outright laughs while Hunk tries to contain his laugh, and Shiro and Lance just smile.

“Well, I’m glad you’re eating normally again. Keith told us that you wouldn’t want to eat and it kind of worried us.” Shiro says, walking up to me and patting my shoulder, though his stance was a little stiff with obvious discomfort.

Hunk nods, “Yeah, we all got really scared when Keith told us that he had hold you down and force feed you. We were all sure that you would attack him or something for forcing you to eat.”

My ears press back against my hair from embarrassment at the unpleasant memory of Keith literally jumping on me and pinning my arms above my head to keep me from fighting back. Then shoving food down my throat and covering my mouth to prevent me from spitting it out. I had thrashed around violently enough at one point and was able to remove his hand from my mouth and spit the food onto his face. That was not a fun day for me afterward. He ended up cuffing my wrists and stabbed his bayard into my floor between my wrists to keep me from moving to much as he force fed me. Not a fun time at all. But I don’t blame him for be so irritated with me, I was being very unreasonable.

Hunk pulls me from my thoughts, “I can make you some food if you want. I’m kind of in a cooking mood anyway.” I nod and he beams at me happily before quickly getting to work.

\----------

I sigh as I carry Keith out of the Blade's training room to his living quarters. The poor kid forgot his heat was due and scared everyone around him and since I was the only non-alpha around, I was chosen to take care of him for the time being.

It has been a few days since he decided to officially step down from being the Black Lion’s paladin. He didn’t want to at first, but felt like he should because of how Shiro had be acting recently, taking over and telling them what to do from the castle and all. In my opinion, Keith was actually doing really well as the leader of Voltron, I think things were going downhill when Shiro started “stepping in”. But that’s just my opinion.

Once I get Keith to his quarters, he practically jumps out of my arms and starts forming a make-shift nest on his bed, growling at me to get out. I, of course, listen. An omega only lets their mates see their nests, which means whoever brings him his stash of food for the week will have to close their eyes and stand outside of the room in order to not upset him. I wasn’t able to make a nest for my last heat due to it being out of the blue – it came without much warning. Keith’s came at its regular date, he just wasn’t being careful.

As I leave him to his business, I head to my living quarters, needing some alone time. Walking down the corridors that lead to my bland living quarter, I subconsciously start wishing I were back on Lotor’s ship, sleeping in his glorious bedroom. My ears droop with sadness, my tail even stops swaying in its usual manner. I haven't been feeling the same since leaving Lotor's ship. I left everything there, other than a couple of suits. I wonder if he's read my daily logs on that tablet he had given me. Or maybe he left it alone on his dresser. Maybe he carries it around with him everywhere he goes. That's a slightly comforting thought.

I didn't let myself except the fact that there might be something between me and Lotor until after my last heat. I had thought over so many times why I was acting so strangely during my heat, why I was yearning to be held by the half breed prince. I had never wanted an alpha so badly that I wouldn't even eat unless said alpha was present. It was so unnatural. And even now, I catch myself pining for the prince when I’m dazed or have nothing going on or even when I do have things to do, which affectively disrupts my business. Sometimes I wonder if he goes through the same things. It hurts when I think of the possibility of him moving on to a new omega. I try my hardest to not think about Lotor, but it happens anyway. I really do wonder if he goes through the same things as I do. Is he upset with my absence? Does he want me back? What would he do if he saw me again? Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Would he try to spoil me again? Give me my own bedroom to decorate however I please? I would love a big decorative room. But I’d much prefer to share a bedroom with Lotor- _GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN! Shut up! Stop thinking about crap like that! It’s never going to happen! I’m never going to see him again! Fucking deal with it!_ I inwardly scream at myself, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

“Are you alright, son?” I jump at the sound of Kolivan’s voice, looking up at him with a surprised gaze. He raises a brow at me to further emphasize his question.

“Ah, um, yes. Just having some burdening thoughts. I assume you have gotten word that Keith has started his heat. He will be out of commission for obvious reasons for the next week until it is over. I also advise you to stay out of his room, he is making a nest this time. Likely in hopes of his mate’s arrival, which I doubt is possible due to how busy Voltron is.” I tell him, pushing past him and avoiding his inquiring gaze.

I hear him release a sigh, “You know it is alright to want to be with the prince, Ahzin. You will not be criticized by me, nor will the others criticize you. If prince Lotor is who you want, then so be it. We would have to relieve you of your duties with us for fear of being found out, of course.”

I turn to him and immediately throw back my retort, “That is not what I want! Why would you even say-” I cut myself as he raises a hand to indicate that he has something to say. I hold back a slightly irritated glare.

“I know it is hard to admit to yourself. But I also know that you have been quite miserable since you had returned. And don’t even try to tell me that you’ve been fine, I can see that you have been very distracted and distant since your escape. I do not know what sort of things Prince Lotor had done for you, but clearly he did prove himself well enough for you. I want you to at least think about going back to him, seeing him again willingly may help quell your mind.” He tells me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I bite my lip, my eyes stinging with the oncoming of tears. I look away from Kolivan and down at my feet. What am I supposed to say at that? I don’t want to leave the Blades of Marmora, but he is right. I have been miserable since coming back to them. I don’t know what to do. If I leave, Kolivan and the others would most definitely be sad. But if I stay, I would continue on in this torturously miserable state that I’ve been in for weeks, my heats would continue to be horribly painful and depressing, and I’d continue to be distracted by the thoughts of going back to him. Ugh! I don’t know what to do! Why does this have to be so difficult.

“You do not have to make a decision immediately, you can take as long as you need. I will not pressure you and no one else will know about this decision making until you have made sure of what you want to do.” He explains, shrugging his shoulders before adding a small comment. “For all you know, you may be feeling the you have been because you are true mates.” He lets his hand fall from my shoulder and leaves me to contemplate what he has just said.

_Is it really possible that Lotor and I are true mates? But I thought that was a myth. A story to tell children. Could really be true? I don't know if I want to know the answer to that just yet._


	7. Chapter 7

I sigh, staring off past the deep abyss of space. My rut had just recently past and it was utter hell. It had caused me to wonder where my omega was, why he wasn’t there, growling for him to come to me, even though he wasn’t anywhere near enough to hear. It was upsetting to say the least. I had been rather upset since Ahzin ran away from me. It hurts to know that he ran from me. The look on his face when he wanted me to get out of his sight still breaks my heart every day, reminding me that I was the one that caused that look of betrayal and hurt. I hadn’t realized that he was associated with Voltron, though I should have after I heard that commander Thace was the traitor that helped Voltron get away. He barely resisted Thace when being brought to me.

I let out another sigh, glancing down at the small metallic box in my hand, running my thumb over one it’s longer flat edges. The metallic box having been Ahzin’s tablet. He had left it behind in his angry haze, along with his nightgowns and other clothes. I've left them all alone, folded neatly in the drawer I gave him to hold his small amount of clothing. The only thing I let myself touch is this small tablet storage unit.

“Is everything alright, sir?” Acxa asks, furrowing her brows in concern.

I nod, “I am fine Acxa. Just thinking.” She gives me a look that seemed disapproving. I just roll my eyes at the look on her face, not caring if she knows what, or really who, I am thinking about.

“Sir, I don't think it's heathy for you to hold onto that omega. He ran from you because he was a traitor and friend of Voltron.” She says.

I glare at her, “You need to learn your place.” I growl, letting my anger flare at the mention of precious Ahzin being in the wrong. “He ran because I upset him by forcing him to stay and, yes, for telling him I was going to attack his friends. I do not care if you find it unhealthy to think about him. It is not your place to tell me how I should be thinking.” I stand and walk out of the control room, no longer wanting to speak with Acxa, nor do I want to see her in my sights for the time being. I know I am a little in the wrong for how I’ve been acting recently – angry, snapping at anyone who spoke wrongly of Ahzin, refusing to let anyone touch anything that belonged to him, no one’s even allowed to sit in the chair he had regularly sat in for meals. I know I may be over reacting, but I really can’t help it. I don’t know what has gotten into me and I know he isn’t really mine, but I also know that I’ve just been absolutely miserable without him.

I let out a deep sigh as I walk along the halls of my ship, heading to my living quarters. I sit on my bed, resting my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees, allowing my mind to run. _‘The one person that I actually felt compatible with left me for Voltron. What am I to do? Would he ever take me back if I were to correct what I’ve done? Is there any way to correct my wrong doings?’_

\----------

It's been a about a week since Kolivan told me to think over whether I'd want to go back to Lotor or not. I haven't given any sort of answer yet, but I have been thinking it over. If I chose to go, I have to go alone, I have to fend for myself if anything goes wrong and I have to find my own way back if need be. I will be provided a ship to head to Lotor, along with supplies in case the journey takes longer than expected. Kolivan had recently told me that if I chose to leave for Lotor, I'd have to leave when everyone is asleep, not knowing how they would all truly react to the knowledge of one of their few omegas leaving to be with their enemy.

I run my fingers through my deep violet hair, groaning in frustration. _‘I want to go back, but what will Kolivan tell the others? I know that they won’t be told that I went back to him, but what would they be told? Would he tell them a lie? I don’t want them to be lied to.’_ I look to the bag I had packed with my casual clothing and snacks that I dearly enjoy. _‘No! What they are told doesn’t matter! Kolivan would only lie to keep them from going after me. I have nothing to worry about.’_ I nod to myself, standing and walking out of my quarters to search for Kolivan.

I bump into Keith while wandering the halls of headquarters, “Ah! Sorry, Keith. I didn’t see you there.” I quickly say, pushing my bag behind myself in hopes of him not noticing it and walking past him to continue my search.

“It’s okay, what’re you in such a hurry for? And what’s the bag for?” He questions, following close behind me.

“I need to speak with Kolivan on an important and private matter. And the bag is nothing to be concerned about.” I answer, keeping my gaze forward.

“Oh, well, I’m pretty sure he’s in his office.” Keith informs me. “Um, can I know what you need to talk to him about? Like, is it about your heat? Because I thought you weren’t due for another few weeks.”

I take a breath, “It’s not about that, it’s about something different.”

“Different? What do you mean?” He asks, sounding far more concerned that a few ticks ago.

“It’s nothing that you should worry about. I just need to confirm something, you may not see me for a while. I will be leaving tonight.” I tell him, walking fast as I hear him stop in his tracks, hoping to get far away enough not to seem to rushed and less suspicious.

“What? Where are you going?” He asks running to catch up with me.

“That’s none of your concern.”

“What does that mean? You’re not going alone, are you?”

“Again, it’s none of your concern. And why would it matter if I’m going alone?” I stop walking to give Keith a half-hearted glare.

He raises his hands up defensively, “I’m just looking out for you. You barely got away from Lotor a month and a half ago after getting trapped and caught by Thace. No one can save you if you get caught again.”

I huff and go back to walking towards Kolivan’s office, “This isn’t even a mission. I am leaving to figure something out.”

“Figure what out? Does it have to do with Lotor? You’re not going back, are you? Please tell me you aren’t.”

“Why does it matter?”

“He’s our enemy!”

“I’m well aware of that!”

“Why would you want to go back to someone who probably just wants to use you, then?!” He yells grabbing my arm and forcing me to face him.

I growl in response, “You have no idea what kind of hell I’ve been through since I left him! If he really wanted to use me, he would have tracked me to attack you and the others! The Blades would’ve been found out already!” He stares at me, obvious shock on his face. I tear my arm from his grasp. “I’m going to go back to him, it’s no one else’s decision to make. If you have a problem with that, talk to Kolivan, he’s the one that suggested that I go back.” I leave him with that, finally arriving in Kolivan’s office after running the rest of the way there.

“What is it, son?” Kolivan asks as I walk through the doors, waiting for them to close.

“I’ve come to a decision, I would like to try being with Lotor. For good. I want to go back to him.” I tell him, staring up at him.

He looks up at me, “That was rather fast, are you completely sure that’s what you want?”

I nod, “I’m already packed. I am very sure that this is what I want.”

“Very well then, I’ll be sure to prepare a ship and see you off tonight.” He tells me, giving me a small, yet sad smile. “I am glad you have finally found a possible worthy mate.”

I look down at my feet, my face heating up, “I am too.”

\----------

I give Kolivan one last hug before stepping into the ship, trying my hardest not to shed any tears. I set my bag down by the seat in the cockpit, sitting down and starting to carefully guild the ship out of the hanger. I watch the stars in the distance, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. This will be the first time I’ve ever wanted an alpha, and he’s the fucking prince of the galra empire. _‘I can’t believe I’m really doing this. How is he going to react? He won’t be mad, will he? I don’t think he will be. I was rightfully upset when I left. I just have to set some ground rules, if he accepts me that is.’_ I take a few more deep breaths.

Before I left the Blade’s headquarters, Kolivan assured me that he was only going to tell the others that I was going on a sort of mission to help understand myself more. Which wasn’t really a lie, I was leaving to see for myself if Lotor was really the one for me. I do want to understand more about that part of me – the more submissive omega part of me.

Kolivan had also give me the recent area’s that the prince has been spotted. Thankfully he hasn’t been too far from where we were. My trip should take no longer than a day or two.

\----------

Biting my lip, I carefully make my way into the royal warship, hoping that I hadn’t tripped any alarms. As far as I could tell, I didn’t. I just found myself in the small hanger where I stole one of the escape pods that I see he hasn’t replaced. I look around and notice that it was fairly dark, meaning it was their resting time. I very quietly move through the halls, not wanting to stir any attention any wandering soldiers or one of his generals. Wandering around until I made it to where Lotor’s room was located.

I gulp as I stand in front of the door, my breathing becoming shaky while I nervously raise my hand up and knock on the metal door. I wait, hearing nothing from the other side until it hisses open, “Who in the hell is knocking on my door while I’m trying to re-” He cuts himself off as his blue eyes meet my pure yellow, wide with shock. “A-Ahzin? Is that really you?” His voice is soft, his hands reaching up and cupping my face gently. The disbelieving look he’s giving me almost breaks my heart. _Almost._ “D-Do you want to come in? How did you get here? Why did you come back? I thought I’d never see you again.” He lets his hands slip down to my shoulders leading me into his room.

“I traveled via fighter ship. And I came back because I was absolutely miserable after I left. I didn’t want to force myself to hate you any longer, especially when I never truly did. I’m still upset, of course, but I’d decided that if I were to come back to you, then I wouldn’t want you telling me about anything you were planning to do that involved Voltron.” I explain, looking down at the little space between us. “That’s all I ask of you. Please, just don’t talk about Voltron around me and maybe I’ll stay long enough to let you make your mate. But don’t get your hopes up, I came back to see if I was truly miserable because I wasn’t around my possible soulmate.”

He gives me a half-hearted chuckle, “I guess I wasn’t the only one that was feeling horrible since we were apart.” He sighs, as if relieved that he wasn’t the only one effected. “I’m just so glad you are back. You must be exhausted. Your makeshift bed is still in the same way that you left it as well as your nightgowns. You may change in the bathroom.” He lets go of me to go into the drawer I had so he could hand me the same deep blue nightgown Ezor had convinced me to let him buy for me.

I nod, taking the nightgown and quickly walking into the private bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, sighing before starting to undress until I was in almost nothing, pulling the gown on over my head. Examining myself, I smile my first genuine smile in about a month and a half. _‘I am doing this for myself.  I am here for my happiness. For something that I deserve to have.’_ I nod to myself and walk back into the room, finding Lotor missing. I shrug, pushing my wonders of where he went off to aside, and go to the afore mentioned makeshift bed, sitting down on the still pristinely washed blankets. Sighing as I look out the window at the distant stars ahead. _‘This time will be better. This time will work. I can just feel it. I’m here willingly this time.’_ Another smile tugs at the corners of my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ahzin arrives back on Lotor's ship, some interesting things ensue.

**_Entry one: Day one-_ ** _Lotor has promised not to speak a word of anything he does that involves Voltron after bringing me food and water and extra blankets. He's asleep now, snoring softly. I can't really help but smile at how cute they sound._

_I no longer feel upset, I feel calm, less irritable. I'm hoping that it stays this way, calm and content. Oh, and he gave me my tablet back and said that he hadn't read anything. I believe him. I don't think he would lie about something so small._

I close the tablet and hop off my make shift bed area, walking to the dresser to place the small metal storage unit down onto it. I turn to look at the sleeping prince, taking a deep breath, I move to the empty side of the large bed, carefully climbing in while trying not to wake him. Unfortunately, I was not successful.

He stirs awake and looks up at me with furrowed brows, “What are you doing, love?” He asks, tone soft as he sits up.

I look down, my face heating up from embarrassment, “I wanted to sleep next to you this time. I know I didn't before, but I want to try being more of a mate to you. And mates sleep in the same bed, do they not?”

I hear him chuckle softly, “Of course they do, and you may sleep next to me. This is just as much you bed as it is mine.”

He pulls the blankets and sheets back for me to lay under comfortably. He tentatively moves closer to me as we lay down, I scoot myself closer as well, laying my head on his chest. I listen to his fast beating heart, relaxing my body completely knowing that I'm not the only one that's feeling nervous about this. He covers us both with the sheets and blankets, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I smile softly, allowing myself drift to sleep.

\----------

Lotor is arguing with Acxa about me being here, she's trying to be quiet, but Lotor seems to be too angry to care. Though, I'm not really listening, I honestly don't care about what Acxa has to say on the matter. Instead, Ezor and Zethrid have decided to ‘interrogate' me with questions of their own.

“What made you want to come back?” Ezor tilts her head curiously.

“I wasn't happy after leaving. I mean, I wasn't happy here the first time around either, but having been so far away from Lotor was hurting me. So, here I am.” I tell her, looking over at Lotor and Acxa to see if they’re done with their argument. They are not.

Zethrid brings my attention back to them, “So, are you going to be Lotor's mate now?” Her question causes me to blush lightly.

“I don't know yet.” I murmur nervously. “Neither of us want to make a decision too soon, we want to wait a few weeks before we make a decision on that.” They both nod in understanding.

We're silent for a few moments before Ezor decides to break it, “You kind of smell like him right now.” She says this with a rather evil smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. I feel my cheeks burn more as I look down away from her.

“We- um, we shared his bed.” I murmur, feeling more embarrassed than I probably should have.

I jump at the feeling of an arm wrapping around my waist, Lotor’s faint scent filling my nostrils. I can feel my ears perk up a little, though I still shy away a small bit, not being used to the affection. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, forgive me.” He says in a rather loving tone.

“I-It’s okay.” I stutter in a quiet voice, looking down at my feet as my cheeks flush a deep blue.

“We’re going to a nearby planet with the best seamstress, they’re going to be dressing you in the traditional clothes of a royal omega… pet.” He was hesitant to end the sentence, and rightfully so because I feel myself cringe at the realization that I will literally be decorated like some rhinestone slipper. “I won’t make you wear the clothing unless we are to attend a meeting of sorts or if you feel that you want to.” I nod to let him know that I understand what he’s told me. “Would you like to bathe before we arrive there?”

Ezor snickers and I shoot a glare at her before answering his question, “Yes, I would like to bathe, if it’s not too much trouble.” I smile up at Lotor shyly.

His arm slips from my waist as he grabs my hand to lead me out of the control room. I noticed the glare from Acxa, but I ignore her in favor of following Lotor back to his- no, _our_ bedroom. He tells me to sit on the bed and wait, “I’m going to go grab some extra towels for you.” I nod as he leaves.

I take a few deep breathes to calm my nerves, waiting patiently for Lotor to come back, allowing myself to think. _‘You really did it. You abandoned your friends and family for a man you hardly even know. All for the possibility of being soulmates, which could be just as unlikely as it is likely.’_ One side of my mind says, a tidal wave of guilt to crashing over me. _‘No! Kolivan told to take the opportunity to finally find love! To find a mate to be with until the end of time! You took the opportunity for that very reason, despite the risks!’_ Another side argues, chasing very little of that guilt away. Allowing my conscious to fight over whether what I’ve done is right or wrong.

“I am back with the towels- Ah, is everything alright?” I look up at Lotor after he's abandoned the towels on the floor, he’s kneeling in front of me with worry written all over his face as he wipes away tears that I didn’t know were there until now. “What is wrong, Ahzin? What’s caused you to become so distressed, love?”

“Why do you already call me ‘love’? How is it so easy for you to see me that way, even after I ran from you?” I ask, watching his worry turn to surprise.

“It's easy because now I know that you are here because you want to be. Is it still difficult for you? Would it be easier if I stopped?” He asks, the slightly broken look in his eyes hurts to see.

I shake my head, “No, that’s not what I meant. I just don't understand how it could be so easy for you.” I explain, my chest tightening from guilt. “I had basically abandoned you after you had done everything you could to be hospitable and kind. I gave you nothing in return, and yet, you still show me nothing more than hospitality and kindness.”

“You have no reason to give me anything. Your presence is enough for me.” He says, smiling a warm, gentle smile at me. His eyes flick to my lips and back up. “Is it okay to kiss you?” I nod, feeling a little hesitant at first, but otherwise, confidant enough to allow it.

He leans forward, my eyes fluttering closed as he captures my lips with his surprisingly soft ones. He deepens the kiss by snaking a hand to the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair, while my hands both reach up and hold his face. Our kiss feeling more heated than it probably should be, forcing a gasp out of me when he hoists me farther up the bed, pushing me to lay on my back. He pulls away and trails kisses down to my neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin through thinned fur. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back my little gasps and moans, the strange pleasure shooting through me like little bolts of electricity. My hands fall to his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense as he seems to be holding himself back from something. _‘He’s trying not to mark you, dipshit.’_ My mind so kindly supplies.

“L-Lotor, as m-much a-as I’d l-love to cont-tinue, w-we need to stop.” I stutter out, pushing lightly on his shoulders. I jump when I feel his chest rumble with a low growl. “I-I need to bathe, remember?”

He sighs against my neck, “I remember,” He’s silent for a moment, clearly thinking over something he’s about to say before looking into my eyes, his glazed over a little. “Is it possible that you’d allow me to join you?”

I stare at him wide eyed, my mind battling with my heart and hormones over whether that would be a good idea or not. My heart wins. I nod, looking away flustered. I know he’s smiling now. I having a feeling that if Kolivan knew what was going on so far, he’d be highly disappointed in my lack of self-control over my own need. I’m not going to let anything risky happen, though. Meaning, no sex what so ever. That can lead to knotting and knotting can lead to pregnancy and mating marks. And we already said we’d wait until we are both completely certain that that is what we want.

Lotor climbs off of me and helps me off the bad, leading me into the bathroom, “Go ahead and undress yourself, I’ll warm up the water.”

I take a deep breath, my face burning as I do as he suggested, pulling my plain black shirt off over my head, folding it neatly and placing it on the bathroom sink, moving on to pushing my pants down and off my legs, struggling to get them past my feet for a moment or two. I stand in my underwear, unsure if I still feel comfortable enough to show Lotor my nude, scar covered body, with the heat of our now faded almost completely. My face burns even brighter when I look back at the prince in his completely naked glory, looking away almost as soon as I saw him. _‘Holy shit! That was fast! Fuck, why does he look so good naked?! If he's comfortable, I can be too.’_

“Can you, um, close your eyes? Just for a moment.” I ask, looking everywhere but Lotor.

“Of course, love.” He does as I asked him and I take this moment to quickly rid myself of my underwear, letting them fall to the ground and kicking to join my pants.

I look at myself in the mirror, making sure I look okay, or as okay as possible. I nod to myself. _‘I'm okay. Don't be so nervous.’_ I sigh, “Okay, you can open them.” I try my hardest not to cover myself as I feel his eyes on me.

“Stunning,” He breathes, pulling me towards him by my waist, it was pretty difficult not to look down, but I managed not to. Thank the ancients for that. “Now let’s get you cleaned up. We’ll be arriving soon.” He pulls me into the large tub, the warm water relaxing my tense muscles as we sink down into it.

I sigh, letting Lotor position me whatever way he pleases – which happens to be having me sitting between his legs with my back pressed to his cheat. I watch one of his hands grab an unlabeled bottle that must be shampoo, opening the bottle and pouring the bright blue substance into the palm of his hand. He brings both of his hands up and rubs the bright blue shampoo into my hair, massaging my scalp for a more thorough cleaning. A purr rumbles in my chest, my ears drooping pleasantly, letting myself relax even more against the prince.

“Scoot forward, love. I need to rinse it out now.” He murmurs against my ear, kissing the side of my head. I do as I was asked, letting him gently guide my head back to the water and threads his fingers through my hair, working the soap out of my indigo colored hair. My purring continuing. “Do you like it when I wash your hair? You're purring an awful lot, my love.”

I blush looking up at him, he smiles at me and I look away, smiling softly. “Um, y-yes, I enjoy it. It feels nice.” I tell him, biting my lip.

He chuckles and continues to thread his fingers through my hair. “I'm glad you enjoy it. Unfortunately, I have to stop so we can continue washing the rest of you.” He pulls his hands away from my head after another few moments of massaging my scalp.

I sigh, sad at the loss, and nod as he helps me sit back up. I watch him grab another bottle and a wash cloth, pouring some of the bright pink bodywash on it. I stare at it warily, “Is that safe for fur?”

“It should be. Zethrid buys it too. Why? Is this not the kind you normally use?” He cocks his head to the side a little.

I shake my head, “No, mine was homemade. My leader didn't want to risk going to the swap moons and getting found out.” I explain.

Lotor nods, “That's understandable. The Blade of Marmora are quite the secretive group of rebels.” I freeze, tensing. _“How did he know I was part of the Blade of Marmora? I never told him that! How did he know?!”_ He pulls me out of my mental panic, “Is everything alright? You're tense.”

“How did you know I was a Blade?” I ask, my voice quiet and hesitant.

“I recognized the suit you were wearing the night before. No one else knows, I promise.” He kisses my shoulder and gently holds the wash cloth against my chest. “Would you like me to wash you? Or would you like to do it yourself?”

I think for only a tick before I answer. “You can do it, if you'd like.” I can feel him smile against my shoulder.

“I would like to,” Lotor’s voice is soft when he says that, his hand holding the wash cloth now massaging the soap into my thin fur. My muscles relax again, letting myself lean back against his chest, my purring rumbling in my own chest once again.

His hands are gentle while washing my body, brushing across my chest and down my arms, over my stomach and along my legs. Thoroughly cleaning my body, yet avoiding my more _sensitive_ area - you know, that wonderful little area between my legs that’s currently way too excited (and I can tell you that I’m not the only one that still seems a little excited from earlier). He takes his time with washing my body, exploring every part of me, except the part that my body most wants him to. I eventually get impatient and grab his hand, the one that isn’t holding the wash cloth, guiding it down to the slick entrance just underneath my erection, shuddering at the feeling of his fingertips grazing the area.

“Are you sure you want that? Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Lotor breathes, keeping his hand completely still.

“I don’t know, I’m just following what my instincts are telling me to do. I don’t want to go all the way yet, I still want to wait for that, but maybe this will help me be more sure of myself.” I tell him, turning my head to give him a pleading look.

He lets out a sigh, a content one if I heard it right, as he finally lets his hand move, pushing a finger against my slickening entrance. I arch my back against him, letting out a surprised gasp at how different it feels from my own fingers. A moan escapes my lungs as he starts to move the finger in and out of me. “What a lovely voice.” He breathes tucking his nose into the crook of my neck.

My string of soft moans and whimpers continue as he continues the movement of his finger, soon adding a second. My sounds become gradually louder, more embarrassing and higher pitched, and I dig my nails into the flesh of his thighs, leaning my head back against his shoulder. I stare up at the ceiling with wide eyes, scrunching them closed when he adds a third finger and kisses my temple.

“So beautiful,” He whispers against my temple, thrusting his fingers in and out of me at a slow and agonizing pace.

“L-Lotor! Ahn! I'm so close!” I cry out, writhing against him as he thrusts his fingers faster, spreading them every so often.

I can feel his smirk against my temple, “Come for me, my love.” My body spams almost immediately after he says this, arching up and nearly screaming as my orgasm crashes over me. I collapse back against him basking in the afterglow. “That was quite the beautiful show.”

My cheeks burn at the odd praise, closing my eyes as I let myself relax once again against his chest. Jumping up and turning a little to look at him, “What about you?” I glance down at his half hard cock, blushing furiously at the realization of how big he is, my ears flattening back against my head.

He smiles softly and shakes his head, “I'm just fine. You don’t need to do a thing for me. We do, however, need to rewash you and get you ready.” He chuckles, shaking his head.

Lotor has me move back to where I originally was, grabbing the wash cloth and adding some more body wash to it. He runs it over my body once again, and thankfully I didn't get overly excited this time. I just kind of sit there, letting him do as he pleased as I purred contently.

When we finally get out of the bathroom, he dries and dresses me in thin clothing and brushes my hair, being very careful around my ears. Once that's done, he reluctantly puts the collar from when we first met on me, giving me a quiet apology as he does so, then leads me out down the halls to the hangar. I start to feel nervous, last time I went out with them, they had me hidden under a cloak at all times. Now, I'm going to be out in the open, standing directly next to Lotor as his omega in order to get clothing that practically screams that I'm his. Oh, this is going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

I try my hardest not to groan in annoyance, but it happens anyway and I earn a stern glare from the woman that's taking my measurements, who also continuously tells me that I'm very lucky that I'm Lotor's soon to be mate. I roll my eyes and stare up at Lotor, my annoyance obvious as he just gives me an apologetic look. It takes them a few more moments to take my measurements, finally giving me the chance to sit after being stripped down to the bare minimum of my underwear, which happened to be a form fitting crop-top and, well, panties that Lotor just so happened to have. It was the only thing I could really wear that was comfortable, and I don’t care if Lotor likes them, that one’s just a plus.

Lotor sits next to me wrapping his arms around me to bring my tired body closer to him, so I rest my head on his chest and my whole body slumps against him. “I’m sorry, love. I know this is a long process, but it’ll be over soon.”

“And by soon, you mean a few hours.” I murmur only loud enough for him to hear. If anyone else heard, they’d probably tell Lotor not to let me speak in such a way towards him. These people are annoying that way. “Why do I have to suffer like this again?”

“So that you have the proper attire to wear for when the prince shows you off during important meetings with commanders and world leaders.” Some woman says as she comes out of nowhere and holds a piece of cloth up to me, seeming to be checking that it’s the right shade for me. “You need to be in the proper clothing in order to represent Lotor’s status as the Emperor. You should have already learned this.”

I growl at that, earning a look of shock from the woman, then another stern glare, opening her mouth to say something, but is stopped by Lotor before she could say a word. “I would advise you not to speak to my dear omega in such a disrespectful manner. I’d prefer it if you don’t speak to him at all unless necessary.” His tone is demanding, and very clearly annoyed. It shuts her up immediately.

“Ah, y-yes, Emperor Lotor.” She hangs her head low and walks away briskly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, not even with her colleagues. She must feel embarrassed. _Good._

\----------

I raise an eyebrow at the annoyed look on Ahzin's face, he looks like he's about to scratch the seamstresses faces each time they tell him to position himself a different way. He doesn't, thankfully. But he looks like he will any minute now. He's almost fully dressed now, he'll be done in few minutes, but that doesn't seem to stop him from being annoyed.

When the last piece of silky cloth is tied around Ahzin’s thin waist, he huffs and pushes his way away from the women that were surrounding him, sending a skeptical glare my way. I smile and walk up to him, reaching up to stroke is thinly furred cheek, chuckling when he leans into the touch.

I step back a bit to examine the outfit, the contrast of deep violet, blue, and orange matching perfectly with the purple of his fur. Said outfit consisting of a rather revealing top cut just barely under his chest, skimpy little shorts with an overskirt falling behind it, and a scarf in place of a belt. “You look beautiful, love.” He grimaces at hearing that, causing my brows to furrow in concern. “What is it? Is the outfit uncomfortable?”

He bites his lip in thought, sighing only a moment later. “It's just really revealing, the fabric is soft though. It's just uncomfortable with how revealing it is.”

“Would you like to make changes to it?”

“That kind of defeats the purpose of this being traditional royal omega clothing.” The slightly annoyed look he gives me shuts me up and a smile tugs at the corners of my lips. “Can we leave now?” I nod.

\----------

**_Entry three: Day seven-_ ** _Lotor had to go out to do something a few hours ago and came back with a very disappointed look on his face. I asked him what happened, but he said I wouldn't want to know. Which means it involves Voltron. I'm trying to figure out a way to make him feel better, but I don't really know what to do. Should I try to make him something? No, I don't know how to make things. Should I talk to him? No because it involves Voltron. Would sparring work? Maybe letting him take out his negative emotions through physical means would._

I nod to myself, turning off my tablet and stuffing it in the breast pocket of the new shirt Lotor gave me. Rushing out of our living quarters, I start my search for the half galra prince. After a rather long thirty minutes, I find him already in the training room fighting drones. I watch for a little, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. It doesn’t take too long. Once he finishes hacking the last drone to pieces, he turns to me and raises a brow in question.

“Do you need something, my love?” Lotor's tone is harsher than usual, though I can tell that he's trying to hold back while speaking to me.

“I wanted to know if you would like to spar with me.” I say, giving him a shy smile.

He sighs, “I wouldn't want to unintentionally hurt you.”

I chuckle and shake my head at him, “You have too little faith in me. I'm a former Blade of Marmora, Lotor, I was trained to fight opponents stronger than me.”

He smiles at that, “You may be feeling too confident, my love.” He walks towards me, caressing my cheek with his free hand, I lean into the touch immediately. “But, if you really think you can keep up with me, we can spar. No weapons.”

I nod and repeat, “No weapons.”

We step away from each other then, standing a little ways away from one another. Readying ourselves. He lunges at me first and I effectively dodge him, pretty much cartwheeling off to the side. For a few minutes that's all we do, dodge each other's acts, that is until Lotor finally catches my ankle during one instance when I jumped into the air to get away. He pulls me down to the ground and attempts to pin me to the floor, only to get kicked in the stomach, catching him off guard. I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back, shoving him to the ground, tensing a little at the hiss of pain that comes from him. _Don't let go! We're sparring, it's okay to be a little rough._

“Do you yield?” I ask, hoping he'd say yes. He does not, of course.

“No,” He practically growls, suddenly pushing himself up with his other hand, which causes me to nearly stumble back to the ground. He turns too quickly for me to react, grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the floor, his legs on either side of my waist while holding my hands above my head. His beautifully long, white hair falling gracefully around his face, tickling my nose. “Do you yield, love?” He pants, softening his gaze at me.

My face heats up at the awkward position we're in, looking away from him, feeling far too embarrassed. “Y-Yes, I yield.”

He lets go of my wrists, standing and helping me up. “Would you like to take a shower with me? Or by yourself?” The question shouldn't be as causal as it is, but throughout the past few days we have been bathing together.

“With you. It's quicker that way.” I murmur, my cheeks flushed. He chuckles and takes my hand to lead me out of the training deck.

\----------

We lie in our shared bed now, staring into each other's eyes. It's been two weeks since I came back to Lotor. I can already tell that I wouldn't last if we were still separated, with my heat coming up and all.

“Your scent is already getting stronger.” He gulps, closing his eyes in concentration and slight distress. “It's so intoxicating.” He breathes out.

“I know,” I whisper, looking down. “I'm sorry.”

His hand reaches up to caress my cheek, leaning closer to press our foreheads together, “Don't be sorry. It's not something you can really control.”

I laugh breathily, looking at his closed eyes, “I could if I had suppressants.”

“You know how dangerous those can be, you were lucky with the ones that your leader had given you. They were strong, but your body didn't react in any bad ways.” He explains, opening his pretty sapphire eyes to gaze into my yellow ones. “You could get sick if we were to give you any suppressants that your body rejects.”

I sigh sadly, my ears flattening back against my head and I look down again, “I know.” I murmur quietly. “What should we do? Would it be safe for us to be together then? We're not mated, yet. Do you trust yourself enough to be near me?”

“I don't know,” He breathes, reaching up to cup my face in palm of his hand, stroking the thin fur of my cheek with his thumb. “I want to stay, but I don't want to lose control and hurt you in any way.” He murmurs. “Do you trust me enough to stay with you?” He sounds hopeful, yet still unsure of himself.

“Yes,” My answer is immediate and completely truthful. We look at each other at the same time and I scoot closer to him to show that I'm being genuinely honest. “I didn't trust you the first time we met, but I do now. You've proven that I can by giving me the privacy I may need, asking before kissing or touching me in intimate ways, and even now by not letting your alpha instincts take over.” I explain. “And how you've never once asked if I were ready to mate yet.” I sigh and let my eyes fall shut, “You have no idea how many alphas would ask me if I'd let them mate with me if they were good to me.”

His hand drops from my face to my hips, “I would be an idiot to ask such a thing. Mating should not be expected as a reward for good behavior. An alpha needs to prove themselves worthy of the omegas trust in such an important ritual.” He says. “I'm glad you were so picky with how you wanted your alpha to be. I don’t know if I'd ever find anyone more perfect than you are.”

I smile at that, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. “I could say the same for you.” We stay like that, him holding onto my hips and occasionally running his fingers over the soft fabric of my nightgown, while I just run the finger of one of my hands though his hair. “I want you to stay with me.” I whisper, “My last heat was utter hell for me after I left you. My friend had to force feed me so that I wouldn't get sick.”

“I don't want to lose control.”

“I don't think you will, you care for me too much to do such a thing.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Yes.”

We stare into each other eyes again, holding each other's longing gazes. He sighs, a near invisible smile gracing his lips, “I may stay then.”

I smile back at him, leaning closer and place a gentle kiss to his lips. “I might start nesting tomorrow, so expect me to be a bit on edge.” He nods in understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzin goes though is heat and Lotor does everything that he asks for.

As expected, Ahzin wakes quite early the next morning and practically shoves me off the bed to begin making his nest. Throughout the day I’m going back and forth from checking on him and going about my regular duties. Ezor and Zethrid asked what was going on with the suddenly very anxious omega, and I, of course, explain that he’s nesting at the moment and tell them not to bother him unless he asks for help with anything.

He hardly leaves the room, so I made sure to bring him his meals and coax him into taking small breaks to eat. And by the end of the day, our bed is an intricately designed mess of blankets, pillows, and clothing. We lay in it with him cuddled up against me and hiding his face against my neck.

“Lotor?” His breath tickles as he quietly murmurs my name.

“Yes, love?” I answer in a similarly quiet tone.

He takes a deep, stuttered breath before speaking, “I want you to claim me…during my heat.”

My eyes widen, _Is this really him speaking? Or the oncoming heat?_ His scent isn’t especially strong yet. “Are you certain that’s what you want? You know that’s permanent.”

“I know, I know. But I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I’ve made up my mind, I want to be your omega.” He looks up at me, meeting my concerned gaze, and I can see that he’s being truthful.

“If that’s what you really want, then I will. I’ve never been luckier in my life to have met you.” I murmur, kissing his forehead.

I flush at his next question, “Have you ever actually mated with an omega before? I know you haven't claimed one, but have you had sex with one?”

“I haven't actually, I never found the right one so I didn't want to. I also felt like I would hurt them in some way if I even tried to because, no matter how hard they tried to convince me otherwise, it just didn't feel right.” I explain, sighing at the end. “That doesn't mean I'm a virgin, however. I am most certainly not, I've been with betas during particularly bad ruts. Have you ever had sex with an alpha?”

He huffs out an embarrassed laugh, “That doesn't really count, betas are not omegas, Lotor. And no, I’ve never even had sex before.”

I smile and chuckle quietly, “Alright, whatever you say. Now, go to sleep. We're both going to need it.” He nods and tucks his head against my chest.

\----------

Ugh, my head feels so fuzzy. All I can think is **Breed, Mate, Alpha.** It would’ve been worse if Lotor weren’t here, I know that because of my previous heat. That one was a nightmare. Now though, he’s right here, kissing up and down my torso, both of us stark naked with him laying on top of me. We’ve been like this since I woke up at the start of our day. It’s nice, but it isn’t enough. _I need more._ “Lotor,” I whimper out, running my fingers his long hair.

He looks up at me, eyes burning with the same desire present in mine, “What is it, my love?” He asks in a husky, breathless voice. “What is it that you need?”

“I need you… i-inside. Please, alpha, I need it. Pl-Please.” My begging earns me a groan from Lotor as he moves back up my body. Fuck, it feels so nice to actually have him here. His scent is so much stronger when he's as aroused as me, the smell of something flowery and smooth – odd for an alpha, yet perfect for Lotor.

My breath hitches when I feel him lining himself up to my entrance, the tip of his length pressing against my slickness. “With or without preparation?” He struggles to say, panting softly while taking in wave after wave of my sickly-sweet omega scent.

“With.” It's all I can say, all I can manage without moaning or whining like a whore. Even though I'm already squirming underneath him, trying to get him closer.

He pulls away from me to sit back in his heels, “What a beautiful sight.” He hums, taking my small member in one of his hands, stroking lightly. I let out quiet moans, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Such beautiful sounds as well.” Lotor smirks hotly, looking up and down my body with hungry eyes. “I’m going to prep you now, my beautiful omega.”

“Please,” I whine, squirming under his stare. _Fuck, I need him. **Now.**_ “Please please please please, alpha. I need you so bad.”

“Don't worry, you'll get what you need.” He purrs, his other hand traveling down to my sopping wet entrance, massaging the lips before pushing a finger in, pausing to see my reaction. He smiles when he finds no negative reactions present. “So good for me, so patient. Such a good omega.” I whimper at his words, reaching out to him, wanting him closer. He leans down, letting his hair fall around our faces as he kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pushes another finger in, thrusting the two digits in and out of me, pulling moan after moan out of me. My noises muffled by the kisses he captures my lips with, deep and heated while still being sweet and gentle.

“So beautiful,” He breathes against my lips, pushing a third finger into me and moving them at a slow, gentle speed. I sob, tightening my arms around him, wanting him as close as possible.

“I need your knot. Please, alpha, I need it. I need you. Please.” I beg, digging my nails into his back to both egg him on and keep from trying to pull his hair in frustration.

He gives me a simple nod, lining himself up to my slick entrance once again. Taking his time to push himself in, the stretch forcing a gasp out of me, he’s thicker than I thought. Fuck, it feels good. The soft labored breaths from Lotor tells me how much I must be affecting him; how intense the feeling must be for him. Once he's bottomed out, he stills, letting me adjust to the slightly foreign feeling of being full. But I don't want to wait, I need him to move.

“Lotor,” I whimper, taking his face into my hands, forcing him to meet my arousal glazed eyes. “I-I need you to move, please.”

His brows furrow in concern, “If I move now, I might hurt you.” His concern is adorable, but now is not the time for it.

I growl in response, “If you don't move now, _I_ will hurt _you_.” I glare up at him half-heartedly, trying to look as serious as possible.

He chuckles, “You always manage to look cute, not matter what you do.” He shakes his head to clear that thought before speaking again, “Let's stay like this for a bit, I truly don't want to hurt you. Such a good omega deserves only the best pleasure.” I feel a little thrill at that, allowing my body to relax and practically sink into the floor of the nest. _He didn't even try to command me to stay still._

I let out a moan a few moments later as he pulls out about halfway, his movements slow and steady as he pushes back in. He keeps the slow pace for what feels like hours, but it feels too good to tell him to change it in anyway. My chest rumbles with soft purrs while I moan his name and grunts mine, holding me as close as physically possible, and I notice his answering purrs. I wasn't even aware he could purr. It’s nice to know he can.

It doesn’t take long for his knot to start forming and catch along the rim of my slick entrance, his movements becoming erratic and rough. I can’t help the embarrassing string of noises that escape me when he decides to pull out and reposition me onto my stomach before pushing back in and continuing the punishing pace from mere moments ago. I cry out and moan at how deep he’s hitting inside me, kissing at my neck and nosing at my scent gland, nipping at it every so often.

I whimper, realizing that his knot is almost ready to tie us together, “Alpha- Lotor, please, mark me. N-Now. Please. I want you to, please. I’m ready.”

“Of course, my love. Your wish is my command.” He murmurs, his breath hot against my ear.

I nearly scream when his teeth sink deep into my scent gland, marking me as his forever. _His forever._ I jump at the feeling of Lotor’s knot tugging against the rim of my entrance. “Lotor-” I gasp when grinds into me. “S-Sensitive.” I whimper out.

His movements stop, panting harshly against my ear, “Sorry, love. You just feel so good.” My cheeks flush at that. “We should rest, we’ve quite a long few days ahead of us.” He says, kissing the newly formed mark on my neck, soothing the agitated flesh. “Mine.” He growls, mostly to himself, as he repositions us to lay on our sides.

I smile fondly, “Yours. All yours.”

\----------

**_Entry Three: Day Ten-_ ** _Lotor refused to allow any of the generals near me after my heat ended. Ezor has to keep an eye on me now though, since he’s off doing something for the empire again._

_My heat had ended three days ago, which means it only lasted four days – two days shorter than usual. Lotor said it’s because it shortens once you’re mated. I looked it up in the information logs he has on omega’s (Which is quite a lot and it all seemed to be gathered very recently. He must’ve needed to research things for himself.) and it all said the same thing he told me. Omega hormones are very strange, even for me._

_During my heat, Lotor had me mark him too. And I found that we can actually sense each other’s feelings, when we’re both near and far away from each other. It’s very odd, but also very relieving when he does have to leave me with Ezor and the other three. I can feel that he’s not hurt in anyway, or under any overwhelming stress._

“Whacha writing about this time?” Ezor asks, craning her head over my shoulder just as I turn off my tablet. “Awe, done already?” She whines.

I nod, “Yes, I’m done. And I was just writing about how different my body and mind has been since my last heat.” I explain, my tone casual. “Do you know when Lotor will be getting back?” I ask, glancing up at her.

She shrugs, “He's probably going to take a bit, you can never really tell with him.” I nod in response, even though that isn't really how it is, he didn't even know how long this meeting would take.

I stand from Lotor's throne of a seat, that of which I sat in for a good two hours waiting for Lotor to come back. “I'm tired, I'm going back to mine and Lotor's room.” I walk out of the control room, down a few halls, and into our bedroom. Practically throwing myself on our bed, on his side of the bed, taking in deep breaths of his faint scent on his pillow. His scent is a lot like that dark chocolate Lance gave me awhile back and a slight hint of something flowery. It's very pleasant to be around. Sighing contently, I wrap myself in the blankets and covers to surround myself in our combined scents.

\----------

I let out a soft groan, stretching out after waking from a nap. I hadn't even realized that I fell asleep until just now. Looking to my side, I smile at the sight of a softly snoring Prince Lotor, with his hair splayed out over his shoulders as he faces me, laying on his stomach, and wearing nothing more than underwear. I push myself up to look over the foot of the bed, finding his armor and space suit thrown about the floor. Reluctantly, I scoot off the bed, throwing the covers over Lotor's sleeping form. Walking around to the foot of the bed to pick up the discarded clothing and armor, then going to our walk-in closet, putting the armor in its rightful place and throwing the dirty space suit into the shoot that sends it to some other part of the ship to get cleaned.

I jump at the sudden sound of Lotor's voice as I walk out of the closet. “What are doing out of bed, Ahzin?” His voice is laced with raspy tiredness as his confused, sleep ridden eyes staring in my general direction.

“It's nothing, my alpha. I was just cleaning up the small mess you made. Go back to bed, you look exhausted.” I tell him, smiling at the small nod he gives me before seemingly falling back to sleep immediately. I walk over to the side he's sleeping on after a few minutes of straightening out our room, leaning over to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear, “I'm taking a quick shower. Join me if you'd like.”

I walk into the bathroom, stripping off my clothing in a timely manner. I stare at myself in the mirror for a few moments, flicking my tail behind me as I check to make sure I still have my figure, frowning when I realize I don't.

I startle at the hiss the door makes, meeting Lotor's tired gaze in the mirror. He steps towards me and wraps his arms around my waist, “You're upset. What's wrong, my love?” He inquires, resting his head atop my head.

Sighing, I look back down at my torso, “I seem to be losing the muscles I've worked so hard to have.” My ears droop sadly as I stare at my slightly faded abs. “I want to do some training tomorrow; I haven't been able to keep up with my scheduled exercises recently.”

“Okay, love. Would you like to train with my soldiers or sentries?” He asks, kissing the top of my head.

“Soldiers, they're harder to predict.”

He nods, turning my head so I could face him and so he could capture my lips in a deep, loving kiss. My ears perk a little, happily. His lips are soft against mine and he's gentle with his kiss, something I didn't know alphas were really capable of until kissing Lotor for the first time. It's nice, something that I always look forward to throughout the day. I look up at him when he pulls away, returning the gentle smile he gives me. “Let's take a shower now, my beautiful mate.” I nod and let him lead me to the shower, watching as he warms up the water to my liking, and pulling me under the stream along with him.

I sigh contently, leaning against his chest as he starts washing my hair. This is definitely something I've gotten used to since coming back to him. There's been quite a lot that I've gotten used to, like watching him defeat his soldiers in mock battle, cuddling up next to him after a long day, watching his generals argue with one another the same way Keith and Lance would, and being sent out of the control room when they need to speak of Voltron. I feel my ears droop again, as well as my tail. The thought of my friends still upsets me, bringing me back to the argument I had with Keith before I left. It still hurts to know that even Keith didn't trust me enough to make my own decisions, that he couldn't see the pain I was feeling, even after witnessing the difference between my normal heat and my heat after running from Lotor, that he thought I would have allowed myself to be used again.

 “What's wrong, Ahzin? What's upset you now?” His voice is soft and concerned, running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to maybe comfort me a little.

“I just remembered my argument with Keith before leaving the Blades of Marmora. He was so upset with me for wanting to come back to you, but he doesn't know how much it hurt to find an alpha who put you before them and you have some insanely amazing conection to, only to leave them and then immediately go through the worst heat of your life.” I take a breath and continue. “He witnessed me go through that whole heat, he had to force feed me so I wouldn't get sick, he heard me call out and beg for you to help me. But I guess he's still too young to understand how painful it is.”

“I'm sorry you to go through such a horrid thing. I can't imagine how scary it must've been for you.” He says, kissing the top of my head. “But I can definitely understand how painful it was for you, my rut was utter hell after you left. You can probably ask Ezor how hellish it was to be around me afterwards.”

I giggle and look up at him, “I'll have to ask her later then.” We stare into each other's eyes for a few silent moments, listening to the sound of the water as it pours over us. Then a thought comes to me, “Lotor, when is your next rut?” I ask with furrowed brows.

“Well, considering that I went into rut around a week after you left, and assuming you went into heat only a few days prior to that, my rut should be coming in around five days or so.” He answers, tilting his own head in thought. “Though, it might come a little sooner now that we've marked one another.” He adds, shrugging. “I'm sure we'll find out as soon as it comes near, I believe I'm supposed to become far more aggressive towards other alphas when they're around my mate.”

“Please don't attack anyone.”

“I can't promise that, but I'll do my best.”

I smile and rest my head against his chest once again, “I love you, Lotor.” My smile at the feeling of his arms tightening their hold on me.

“I love you, too, Ahzin.” He says quickly, burying his face into my hair. “I love you very much.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out Ahzin is pregnant. Then get attacked by the galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor never got the trans-reality comet and never created the Sincline ships in this story, just a little fyi.

 Lotor's been very on edge since this morning, refusing to leave my side after finding out that I may be pregnant. He was watching me fight amongst his soldiers, only to see me pass out half an hour into the fight. It was the professional in the medical bay – which we’re still sitting in – that presumed my passing out to being result of a possible pregnancy. I can see the annoyed judgement in her eyes when she realizes that Lotor was allowing me to spar with his soldiers, so I decide to speak up.

“You better watch how you look at my alpha. I don’t appreciate that judgmental look you’re giving him.” I growl, earning a surprised glare from her.

“You best not speak without permission from your-” I interrupt her before Lotor can.

“I don’t need permission from anyone to speak.” I growl once more, sitting up, completely ready to pounce on her. That is until Lotor grabs my arm.

I look back at him, catching a small reassuring smile, “Do not waste your energy, my love.” His tone is gentle with me, loving, as it always is. He then turns to glare at the professional, “As for you, you do not so much as speak to my beloved mate in such a disrespectful manner. Leave our sight.” Lotor’s tone is calm, yet angry. The professional listens and leaves us alone in the medical bay.

I sigh and allow myself to relax against the bed, looking down at my stomach as I feel my entire world crash down on me at the realization that I may really be pregnant. I may really be carrying a life inside of me. I could have unintentionally killed that life without even realizing it. What would've happened if one of them hit my stomach? If I'm really pregnant, then I could’ve had a miscarriage, right? What would Lotor have done? Would I even have a miscarriage this early? I don't even know how pregnancies work; I've never looked into those kinds of things. Then again, I never thought I'd have an alpha mate so soon. What are we going to do if I really am pregnant? He might have to hide me away, more so than he already does. Would word get out to Voltron? Would they know that I'm the omega Lotor got pregnant? Would they care? What would Lotor's generals do? I know Acxa still doesn’t trust me, Narti seems okay with me, and Ezor and Zethrid love hanging out with me, but that doesn’t mean they’ll be okay with me being pregnant.

I'm pulled out of my thought when Lotor suddenly speaks, sounding sadder than I’ve ever heard him before, “If you want to get rid of it, I understand.” I stare at him, eyes wide and stinging with oncoming tears as Lotor looks down at his lap. _Does he really think I’d do that without even thinking about how he feels?_ He continues, “I know it’s not something you desire, I don’t want you to force yourself to go through soothing you don’t want.”

“How could you say that?” I whimper, feeling tears soak my cheeks. He looks up at me in surprise. “I never once said I didn’t want a child. I wasn’t even thinking about getting rid of it, I was thinking about w-what would happen if I really am p-pregnant. H-How could you think I w-would get r-rid of my first child, _our_ first child!?” I look back down at my stomach, placing my hand over it. “I know I wasn’t the most enthused at first, but I came back to you to be with you, we had sex during my heat, I let you knot me, I let you mark me as yours! I may not act like the average omega, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want children. I’ve always wanted children; I just never found the right alpha until now.” I get quiet, wiping away my tears with my free hand before looking back up to see Lotor staring at me with his own tear-soaked eyes.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” He breathes out, wiping away his tears immediately after saying it. “I’m sorry that I assumed you’d think of such things, I guess I was still doubtful of you truly wanting to be with me.” He admits with a sad sigh. “But that definitely clears things up for me.”

I hold my arms out, silently asking for him to embrace me, and he does. His strong arms wrap around me tightly, pulling me off the bed a small bit as he leans over in an uncomfortable manner. “It’s okay.” I whisper, burying my face into his shoulder. We stay like that for a long while, not breaking apart until Acxa walks in and tells him that “High Priestess Haggar” requires his presence.

When he leaves, I watch Acxa move to follow him and hesitate just as the doors to the medical bay close behind Lotor. I raise an eyebrow at her as she turns to face me, a kind of sad look present. _What is it with everyone being upset today? Is today everyone’s sad day? Jeez, this is so weird._

“I’d like to apologize to you, Ahzin.” She says suddenly, looking down at the ground in and waits for my response.

I tilt my head in confusion, “What are you apologizing for? As far I know, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I had misjudged you after your reappearance in Lotor’s life,” She explains. “I had thought you had only come back as a spy, but after hearing of you and Lotor marking each other, I realized that I was completely wrong to distrust you. Though, I probably should have realized I was wrong when I noticed that you would never be around when we would discuss anything involving Voltron.” She sighs.

I chuckle softly at that, “I guess you were a little wrong with that fact in mind, though I could never hold it against you. I came back out of nowhere, completely willing to be with the man I despised at first glance. It would have been concerning to me too, if I were in your position.” I shrug and look up at the ceiling, “But, if it makes you feel better, then I forgive you. And I thank you for admitting it to me.”

“Y-You're welcome.” She mutters, sounding surprised with me. We're silent for a few moments before she speaks up again, “May I ask why you ended up in here this morning?”

I sigh, “I passed out during a sparring session.” My cheeks heat in embarrassment, I know I shouldn't feel embarrassed after what the medical professional told me and Lotor, but that doesn't really stop me.

“Oh?” She says, questioning. “Were you over working yourself?”

I shake my head, “No, I didn't even last thirty minutes. We have an idea as to why, but we're not entirely sure just yet.” I explain, throwing my arms over my face. I really shouldn't feel embarrassed, yet here I am.

“It happens to the best of us.” She murmurs, I nod in agreement.

\----------

I squirm under Lotor, moaning and crying out as he thrust into me erratically. Having gone into his rut sometime in the middle of the night, he had seemingly waited for me to wake up before he decided to nearly attack me. It's only been three days since my heat ended, and it's now that I realize how much Lotor was holding back during my heat. He's already about to knot me for the second time today and it hasn't even past lunch time.

He's not as aggressive as most alphas are when in rut, but he's still fairly aggressive. He barely listened to me when I told him that he has to eat or drink water, but instead of using the power he has over me, he just defiantly looks away from me until I have to bribe him in some way. Who knew an alpha could act like such a brat during something so sexual? Even now, after telling him not to knot me yet, he's pleading with me to let him, begging me to let him knot me just once more, promising that he'll listen to me if I let him. And I cave in, telling him he can and he does, hugging me close and telling me how wonderful I am, how beautiful I look on his knot, how beautiful I sound as I moan.

We lay silent as he plays with my hair, waiting for his knot to go down. “I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to come out of the brimming with my pups.” I murmurs and I laugh, shaking my head at him.

“You might just be right.” I say, looking down at my belly, “It’s almost as if I can feel them now, growing inside of me and listening to us at this very moment.” Lotor hums happily at that, nuzzling at the back of my neck.

I smile at the thought of finally having the family I've always wanted, even if that means it'll be broadcasted to the entire universe or hidden from it. That's not really something I can help at the moment. I just hope we're successful.

\----------

I growl at the three generals currently watching me, Narti and Lotor off meeting with the supposedly alive Zarkon. They've been trying to get me out of mine and Lotor's bed since he and Narti left, though they’re now feeling very hesitant after being repeatedly growled at by me. The reason I'm so on edge and so hesitant to leave the safety of our bed is because of the new found knowledge that I am for a fact pregnant. I have been feeling on edge for the past two months, it had gotten so bad last week that Lotor kind of forcefully taken me to the medical bay to get me checked. Now I refuse to leave the comfort of the room that smells so strongly of me and my loving mate.

“Ahzin, come one, we need to get you food and Lotor said you can't eat in the bedroom.” Zethrid groans, trying not to let her irritation show, but I could still smell it in her scent.

“Then I’ll wait until Lotor comes back.” I glower, glaring at them.

“Lotor said that wasn’t allowed either.” Ezor says, exasperatedly. “Why don’t you just bring whatever blanket smells most like Lotor? Would that make you feel better while walking around?”

I bite my lip in thought, before finally nodding and rummaging through the mess of blankets and bed covers before finally finding a small blue blanket Lotor likes using whenever I steal all the blankets from him. Clambering off the bed, I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and hesitantly move towards them, letting Ezor pull me to the cafeteria while I notice Zethrid wonder off towards the control center.

\----------

It’s not long after I guzzle down around four plates of food goo that Lotor returns looking rather smug with tiny hints of annoyance as he and Narti walk into the. Ezor speaks up, “How’d it go? Are you fired?”

He huffs and sits next to me, “I’m afraid I was relieved of my command, yes. But that was inevitable.”

“Zarkon is alive.” I murmur softly, my ears flattening against my head in fear. I look up at him, terrified. “What’s he going to do once he finds out about me? Not even Haggar has been able to find out about me, but I know she’s suspicious. She knows I was one of the traitors on Zarkon’s-” A large explosion interrupts me, nearly knocking me too hard into the table.

“What’s happening?!” Lotor exclaims, grabbing hold of me and pulling up a holo-call from the control center with Zethrid on the other end.

“A galra fleet is attacking us!” She says, looking a little panicked.

“Return fire!”

“Wait, there’s another fleet. And another one! We can’t hold them all off!”

I whimper as more explosions rock the ship. “Prepare the fighter shuttles immediately. We need to leave, now!” Lotor says, picking me up and rushing me out through the halls.

I watch as Ezor, Acxa, and Narti run past us, all three of their scents screaming panic. “Lotor…” I pathetically whimper out, looking up at him with teary, fearful eyes.

“We’ll be okay, don’t worry. I’ll protect you, I promise.” He says as he runs to the hanger.

We’re met with the four generals preparing three different fighter shuttles, Lotor placing me back on my feet. Another explosion nearly causing him to topple over me, thank the gods for Acxa being so fast and catching me before I could fall, though she wasn’t fast enough to catch Lotor. “How did they find us?!” She exclaims, both of us looking to Lotor for answers as he hurriedly stands back up.

“We must’ve been tracked.” Zethrid suggests.

Lotor looks down at the floor in thought before looking back at Narti, a look of anger and horror crossing his face. I watch in wide-eyed shock as he runs at her and pulls his sward out, bashing her head with the hilt, turning and grabbing my arm to lead me to one of the shuttles. “Take her into your ship, Acxa. Zethrid and Ezor help her then go to yours. We must hurry.” He tells them before pulling me into the shuttle

He buckles me into one of the seats in the cockpit and starts to on the small ship, rushing as much as he can without causing any problems. And soon enough, we’re speeding away from his warship, leaving it to be destroyed as we escape for some sort of safety.

\----------

I sigh as I look over at my sleeping and now obviously pregnant omega. We were lucky that he didn’t get hurt during the attack of galra fleets and that he hasn’t gotten stressed enough to have a miscarriage. He fell asleep long before my father decided to announce my sudden betrayal of the empire, thank the stars.

I pull up a call from Acxa, feeling relieved to see she was able to patch up any damage I may have caused to Narti’s head, “I’m dearly sorry for harming you, Narti, but I figured that the witch was using you to track us.” I say in a hushed tone. She signs her forgiveness, understanding, and thanks for not actually killing her.

“Where are we heading?” Acxa questions, copying my same quiet tone.

“I do not know yet.” I sigh, looking back down at my sleeping mate. “We must keep away from any galra inhabited areas. My love has gone through enough stress.”

“Yes, sir.” They end the call with that, leaving us to cruise through the large empty expanse of space in a tense silence accompanied with Ahzin’s soft breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

“Lotor!” I gasp, excited as I feel our baby moving around. I look up at him with my hands over my now rounder stomach. I've been getting bigger with each passing day, or what we perceive as days. “Lotor, come here!”

He chuckles, shaking his head in amusement as he turns to look in my direction, “What is it, my love?”

“Our pup, they're moving!” I say, looking down at my belly in wonder.

Lotor's hands are on my belly almost instantly, feeling for any potential kicks while kneeling down in front of me. He lets out an audible gasp when the baby finally decides to kick at the palm of his hand, his eyes shooting up to meet mine, wide and full of happy tears. I can't help but smile at the sight, his excitement is too precious not to smile at, especially when he starts murmuring loving words to our unborn child. The adorable scene is short lived at the sudden sound Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid “Awe”ing at us.

“You guys are super cute and all, but we need to focus on wherever we're heading.” Ezor says, shaking her head at us with a soft smile.

“Right, set a course for the ruins of Daibazaal, we should be safe there for the time being.” Lotor says, seating himself back in the pilot's seat as he maneuvers the ship around to follow the directions he's imputed into the GPS system. “Good,” He sighs. “It's not too far away.” He says just as the others end the video call.

“We're going to Daibazaal?” My voice is quiet as I speak. “I've never seen Daibazaal for myself, my parents wouldn't even let me speak of it when I was young.” I add, looking down at my baby bump, my ears drooping.  “Lotor, what are we going to do when they come into the world? What are we going to do if they’re born an omega? We can't let them be taken away. We can't!” I say, feeling more and more panicked at the thought of that happening, the thought of our future child being ripped from my arms as I try to keep them hidden, trying to protect them from the horrors that I had to go through.

“I won't let that happen. I'll protect both of you. I'll make sure that our child will be hidden if they are born as an omega.” His tone is stern, confident in himself to be able to protect us. He reaches over to run his fingers through my hair soothingly, “I promise, I will protect you both with all the strength I have and more.”

I smile up at him and nod, “Okay, I believe you.”

\----------

Looking around, I let out a soft sigh and walk back into the safety of the fighter jet. The flight suit we found for me fits very well, but it's still pretty uncomfortable, especially for the baby. Lotor and the generals all stand outside, talking about what to do next. I strip off my flight suit, sighing happily at the relief of feeling the cool air of the ship against my thin body fur. I slip on the nightgown I've been wearing for the past few weeks… months? I don't really know how long it's been, clearly the lack of any real time isn't stopping the baby from growing though. I already look about ready to pop! It's pretty strange, but it’s nice to know that they’re healthy.

I lie down in the cot that our fighter shuttle is provided with, closing my eyes as I try to rest, only to feel an odd shock of pain in my lower abdomen. My eyes shoot open, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. _What was that?_ I wait for a moment, gasping at the feeling of another shock. It happens four more times, each time gradually more painful, before I feel something wet between my legs. Sitting up and looking down causes my eyes to go wide and ears to flatten back against my head, the realization that my water just broke hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I shakily get out of the cot and walk out of the shuttle, whimpering softly, “L-Lotor, m-my water broke.”

I have never seen him turn so quickly before, the look of shock shows how crazy and kind of terrifying the situation is. I double over as a far more intense pain shoot through me with another contraction. “Shit!” He hurries towards me and holds me up, moving me back into the shuttle and laying me down on the cot. “We need to get to Voltron now. He only has a few hours before he gives birth and it’s not safe for that here.” He tells the other four.

I don't even know how long it takes to get to what seems to be a battle going on, all I know is that the contractions are getting closer and closer each time. It takes me a second to realize that Lotor had landed the shuttle before he picked me up off the cot and rushed out into the familiar bright hangar, “He's in labor, please help him.”

“Oh dear, come this way. Quickly now.” I hear Coran say, feeling Lotor running now. I cry out in as another contraction hits, gripping the front of Lotor's suit tightly.

“Lotor, it hurts! Get him out! It hurts, alpha! It hurts!” I cry, feeling another contraction hits.

“I know, my love. It's okay. It'll be over soon, my sweet omega.” He murmurs, using a calming voice and trying to calm his scent down to help me relax. Soon laying me down on a bed, taking my hands in his.

I look around, finding that the other four weren't there, I whimper at that and look up at Lotor, “Wh-Where are the o-others? Why aren't they here?”

He looks across from the room, following his gaze to see Allura, “Because we aren't quite welcome yet.” He says, almost glaring at her.

I do glare at her, “I want them here! Bring them here now!” I near yell, panting softly.

“I understand the you may trust them, Ahzin. But I can't risk the safety of-” She tries.

I growl, shutting her up immediately, “I don't care what your excuse is! I want them here, now!” I yell before letting out another cry of pain.

“Princess, he's in labor right now. He is under a lot of stress and he's scared, just let them come and comfort him. They probably know how to comfort him better than we ever will.” Coran interjects.

Allura sighs irritatedly, “Fine, but they're only staying for the birth and a short time after, then they go back to their cell.”

I glare at her, but cry out as another contraction hits, and then another, and another. Barely any pause left between them each time they hit, squeezing my eyes shut each time another contraction hits. It's not long that I'm surrounded by the familiar scents of the generals, helping calm the nerves coursing through me.

The actual giving birth aspect of pregnancy is utter hell. Pushing the baby out hurts more than anything I've ever experienced in my life, and finally feeling it coming out is even worse. The look of utter disgust on Lotor's face as he watches the baby come out is hilarious though. The relief of hearing the baby's cry and seeing Coran stand with them in his arms causes me to sigh softly, panting and watching Coran let Lotor hesitantly cut the umbilical cord and assist in cleaning the small being in a nearby tub.

Seeing the happy expression spread across Lotor's face as he walks over to me and the four generals, keeping his eyes focused on the little face surrounded by a soft white baby blanket. Once he's close enough for me to see, I spot a tuff of shiny, white hair that perfectly matches Lotor's.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Zethrid speaks up, moving around to peer at the infant over Lotor's shoulder, followed by Ezor and Acxa, Narti takes to staying on the opposite side of my bed to hold onto my hand, Kova laying on my bed instead of Narti's shoulders.

“She's a healthy baby girl.” Coran say, smiling at the seven of us – eight of us if you count Kova.

“What are you guys going to name her?” Ezor asks in a softer than necessary voice.

I smile, “Lotor wanted to name her Nerva, after his mother, Honerva. Is that still the name you want, Lotor?” I ask tiredly.

He nods, “Yes, yes I still want to name her that.” His smile is so sweet and full of that natural parental love as he gazes at our daughter, “She's just as beautiful as her dam.” He whispers, brushing his knuckle against her cheek gently. “She has fur, too.” He chuckles.

“Of course she does, she is more galra than you are.” I tease him, smiling at the eye roll he gives me.

We all jump at the sound of the door hissing open, my ears snapping back in anger and a growl erupts from my chest the second my eyes meet with the princess’s. Sitting up instantly as she starts walking towards us, feeling an overprotectiveness surge through me, my instincts telling me she's a threat to my family.

Lotor puts a hand on my shoulder, making me look at him just in time to take our daughter from his arms, “I'll speak with her, I'll protect us.” He whispers to me, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips before he walked to meet Allura in the middle.

“You and your generals need to be put in your cells.” She says, glaring at him, like he'd done something wrong. But he hasn't done anything wrong, I know he hasn't.

“You're really going to separate me from my mate and new born child so quickly?” He asks in surprise. Everyone other than Coran looks up to stare in surprise as well.

“Unfortunate for the child and Ahzin, but we cannot trust you just yet.” She huffs at him.

I whimper at the thought of being separated from Lotor, little baby Nerva letting out a tiny cry of distress, grabbing at my bare chest. I turn my attention to her lifting her closer to my chest and jumping when she latches onto my nipple and starts to suckle, blushing at the realization that I was actually lactating. I jump again, earning a small protest from little Nerva, after looking up to see an unhappy Princess Allura, glancing around to see that my mate and friends were fully escorted out of the room. Meeting her disappointment with an angry glare.

She shakes her head at me, “How could you be with him? He's our enemy, he's attacked us.”

“You wouldn't understand, you Alteans don't have secondary genders like humans and galra. You don't know what it’s like to be shown your true mate, your _soulmate,_ and then have to rip yourself away from them for an extended period of time.” I tell her, looking back down at my baby still suckling on my chest. “Even though I wasn't bound to him when I ran from him, I went through hell. My heat hurt more than it ever should have and my heart and mind constantly ached to be near him. You have no idea how much it had hurt to be away from him. You have no idea how _happy_ I was when I went back to him.” I laughed humorlessly. “You don't know what it's like to finally have a proper pack, a group of people you can call family and trust to protect you. You wouldn't be able to know what that's like because you can't feel the same intense connections I have with Lotor and the other four.” I don't look at her, but I can feel her eyes boring into me. I sigh after a few minutes of tense silence, speaking sternly, “Leave.”

“What?” She sounded shocked to hear me speak to in such a harsh manner.

I glare up at her, “I said, leave.” I repeat, angrier. “You separated me from my mate, my _lover,_ the father of my child! I don't want you anywhere near us! Leave! Coran can stay, but you need to leave!” I near yell at her, only stopping myself to keep from scaring Nerva. She stares into my angry yellow eyes for a long moment before she finally turns and leaves me, Coran, and my baby alone.

“Don't you think you might have been a bit harsh?” Coran asks, most likely furrowing his brow at me.

I shake my head, “How am I being harsh when she took my alpha away from me right after I gave birth?” The question is rhetorical and he doesn't say anything on the matter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzin acts angsty(rightfully so) and refuses to leave his room, while the all paladin's other than Allura come to visit him and little baby Nerva. Allura eventually cracks and lets Lotor see Ahzin and his daughter.

I sit against the head board of my bed in the room that was provided to me, holding Nerva against my chest so she could suckle at my nipple to get however much milk she needed. Lance and Pidge were on the floor beside me, keeping me company. Lance understood how much it hurt to be separated from his mate – he and Keith finally got together before I had gone back to Lotor, but Keith went on a mission that took a little longer than normal after the fight at Naxzela. So, he decided to help me out however much he could. Pidge just hated the fact that I had to take care of a baby on my own. Hunk hated that fact too, even though he wasn't here at the moment, but he was making a healthy lunch for me to eat, which in turn helps me feed Nerva. I didn't speak to Shiro much, getting a strange feeling from him that didn't sit well with me. I spoke to Coran every so often, and I have avoided Allura for the past two weeks. I refused to eat in the dining room with them as well, due to Allura's presence.

“So, let me guess, you’re not coming to dinner again?” Pidge asks, looking up at me with a knowing glint in her eyes.

I roll my eyes at her, “If you already know the answer, what’s the point in asking?” I question, looking down after realizing Nerva wasn’t suckling anymore and was now starting to squirming uncomfortably, flicking her little tail irritatedly against my belly. I smile at her as she stares up at me with the same blue surrounded by yellow she shares with her father.

Pidge shrugs, “Just seeing if the answer is ever going to change.”

I roll my eyes at her again. “Well, unless Allura decides to let me see my love and my pack, it's not going to change.” I tell her.

All three of us jump when the door suddenly hisses open, a very upset looking Allura standing in the doorway, Nerva starts crying from being startled. I sit up straight and start shushing her, cradling her in my arms and rocking her gently. Allura does nothing more than huff in irritation, “I want you at dinner today, Kolivan is coming back with Keith and a guest.” She says, probably hoping that the mention of Keith and Kolivan being there would sway my decision to her liking.

“No, if they want to see me, they can come visit me in my room.” I tell her, not even looking her way as I focus on calming my still whimpering baby.

“Why won't you at least come to this one dinner?” She asks, stepping into my room without my permission.

I look up at her immediately and growl at her warningly, Lance and Pidge acting accordingly and rushing her out of the room, though letting her stand outside of the doorway. “I do not want to see the one that locked my mate up like some sort of villain and then refuses to let us so much as _see_ him.” I glower, glaring daggers at her. “Now, get the hell away from me and my daughter.” She sighs and leaves without another word, finally letting me calm Nerva down properly.

“Wow.” Pidge and Lance breath out at the same time, looking at me in shock.

“That was tense.” Lance adds. “You feeling okay? Want me to get you anything?” He asks, the instinctual need to take care of an omega in distress clearly kicking in.

I nod, “A cup of water and one of Hunks cookies would be nice, if you don't mind.”

“Of course not.” He says before running out of the room to get what I asked for.

Pidge laughs, knowing full well that I'm taking advantage of the fact that Lance has nothing else to do and has the insatiable need to help.

\----------

“C-Can I hold her?” Keith asks tentatively, staring at Nerva while she stares right back. I smile and nod, carefully handing her over to Keith. Nerva's tail sways contently as she settles in his arms. “She's so light.” Keith says in surprise, looking over at Kolivan and his mother, Krolia, in shock. “A-Are galra babies always this light?”

“From my experience, all babies are light.” Krolia tells him, a quiet chuckle following. “You have quite a beautiful daughter, Ahzin, she'll grow into a fine young woman and alpha, I'm sure of it.” She says, smiling at me the same way Keith always does.

“Thank you, Krolia.” I say with a small bow of my head. “Kolivan, may I speak with you in the hall? I trust that Krolia and Keith will keep Nerva safe. I really need to talk to you, in private.” I ask, looking up at him hopefully.

He nods and leads me out of my room, “What is it that you want to talk about, son?” He asks me once we're sure we're alone.

“I want to know if you can convince Allura to allow at least Lotor to be let out of the holding cells. I hate being apart from him and I know that I'll be going through a heat soon. I don't think I'll be able to handle it without him this time, especially not since we're bonded together now. We'll both be going through our heat and rut and I really don't want to go through mine without him. And I already know Allura won't listen to me.” I say, looking down at the floor sadly.

“I'll speak with her. She shouldn't be holding him away from you at all, not matter what she thinks about him.” He agrees, patting my shoulder fondly. “I understand that it's hard for you right now, but maybe try understanding that Allura is only doing this for her team’s safety.” He tries.

I half-heartedly glare at him, “She could have at least waited until Nerva got to see him. Nerva didn't even get to see her father, we were lucky she was at least able to get scented by him.” I explain with a sigh. “I have every right to be upset with her. I haven't tried to fight her in any way, I haven't done anything other than refuse to let her in and refuse to see her. She brought this on herself. She could've asked me if Lotor was up to anything because I know that he isn't. He's been too focused on me and our baby to actually do anything other than fuss over how I need to eat more. He took me everywhere he went on the ship and told me everywhere he was going to be when he didn't think it was safe for me, even before the pregnancy.” I huff in irritation and turn to go back into my room, leaving Kolivan behind to digest everything I just told him.

I'm met with the sight of Krolia laughing at Keith while he gets his hair pulled by overly curious baby hands, “Ow ow ow! That hurts! Stop it- Ack!” I laugh at his struggle of not wanting to cause Nerva to have a fit and wanting her off of him as soon as possible. “Ahzin! Mom! Help me!” He begs, staring at us with pleading eyes.

“Hold on,” I chuckle, stepping towards him and carefully pulling Nerva out of his arms, gaining her attention immediately and getting her to let go of his hair the second she realized it was me. “Hey, sweetie, did you have fun pulling Keith's hair?” I smile at her as she squeals and laughs happily.

“Your daughter is a menace.” Keith grumbles, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out. “I am never hold her again.”

I roll my eyes at him, “We both know that's a lie.”

He huffs, but otherwise says nothing.

\----------

It's been a few days now, since Keith, Kolivan, and Krolia came. I still refuse to eat dinner with them, but that was something they all expected. Shiro has taken to visiting me more often, asking if he was allowed to hold Nerva and how he could help with taking care of her. I still feel uneasy around him, but I would feel like an ass if I didn't at least let him try holding her. We found out that Nerva did not agree to that action after she freaked out the second she realized she was in his arms, he hasn't asked to holder since then. He still visits every so often, though. Probably in the hopes that she’d get used to him.

Lance and Keith are constantly around, always wanting to hold her and bottle feed her and babysit her whenever I need some time to rest. I can feel that they want to know what it's like to have a baby around and Nerva loves them, so I let them practice with her. This wat at least they have a good understanding of what their part galra baby might be like if they decide they're ready.

Pidge and Hunk sometimes like to watch Keith and Lance with Nerva, other times they like to hold her themselves. Hunk is a natural with her, Pidge not so much. She didn't realize how much babies squirm when they're excited. It was pretty cute watching her stare at Hunk with astonishment when he holds Nerva still with ease.

Allura hasn't talked to me or even come near my room since the first night Kolivan and the other two came back. She had supposedly said that in order for Lotor and the generals to be let out permanently, _Lotor_ has to prove himself, otherwise he'll only be allowed out to help me with my heat and then he'll be sent right back to his cell. She still hasn't changed her mind about him though.

Now though, I'm just lying down, staring up at the ceiling, with Nerva sleeping on my chest. I should be sleeping too, but I can't. I have too much on my mind and I know Nerva will be waking up soon so she can eat again. And just as she wakes up, someone knocks on my door. I sigh as I get out of bed, setting Nerva down in her crib and walking over to the door, letting it hiss open.

I'm surprised to see none other than Allura, standing outside of my door. “What do you want?” I ask, a little more harshly than I meant to.

“I just want to talk. May I come in?” She asks, looking hopeful and pleading.

My ears droop a little, felling unsure about trusting her so close to Nerva, but I push those feelings aside, knowing in the back of my mind that she wouldn't actually hurt her in any way. “Fine.” I step aside to let her in, keeping my sudden urge to growl at bay as the door slides shut. “What is it that you want to talk about?” I ask, immediately going to Nerva's crib just before she starts fussing, pulling my shirt off before picking her up and holding against my chest to let her latch onto one of my nipples and start suckling.

Allura stands awkwardly at first, then shakes her head a little and speaks, “I wanted to understand why you trust Lotor so much. What made you trust him enough to let him mark you as his for the rest of your life?”

I look at her skeptically for a moment. “Because I actually got to know him as a person. He showed me that he would never do me any wrong and was even willing to let me purge myself of any unwanted children, even if it would have hurt him as a potential father. I let him mark me because I love him and he loves me. Lotor is much more trustworthy than you seem to think.” I tell her.

“What about when you were unwillingly given to him?” She tries.

“He still proved that he would never do me harm. He had begged me not to leave, but still let me escape. He didn't track me to get to you guys. He didn't even make his generals follow me. He let me go.”  I explain, looking down at Nerva. “He's not as bad as you seem to think he is. I know he's attacked you, but that was to see if you were still as strong as before you fought and nearly killed Zarkon.”

We stand in silence for a few moments, Allura thinking over what I've told her and I watch Nerva as she continues to feed off of me. It startles both me and Nerva when Allura speaks up again. “I'll let them out, but if any of them prove to be dangerous to any of my team members, they're going back into their cells. Is that understood?” I stare at her in shock, nodding dumbly before she turns and leaves.

Only a few minutes later there's a rapid knocking on my door before it hisses open and five very familiar faces greet me. Lotor is immediately hugging me, squishing Nerva between us and earning a soft growl from her and an annoyed whip of her tail. Lotor chuckles and swiftly apologizes to her, “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to squish you. Can you forgive me?”

It takes Nerva a moment to register who Lotor is, but the second she does she's pulling away from me and reaching for him. He takes her from my arms gently, squeezing her close to his chest and humming to her cheerful squeals.

“Awe! She's so happy.” Ezor says, smiling at the sight of Lotor speaking quietly to his daughter. “Can I hold her next?” She asks looking at me.

“I think we should get some rest first, it's been a long few days. You can hold her all you want tomorrow.” I tell her, smiling tiredly and yawning.

“Boo!” She whines playfully. “Okay, we'll head to our rooms. Princess Allura already showed us where we’re going to sleep. See ya tomorrow!” She says, pushing the others out of the room, leaving Lotor and I alone with our baby.

Lotor smiles down at me, “She’s as beautiful as you.” He says, earning a happy cooing from the little one in his arms. Smiling down at Nerva, he starts purring soothingly at her. I watch as he rocks her to sleep, then putting her down in her crib as carefully as physically possible. Turning to me and wrapping his arms around me tightly, “I missed you so much, my dear omega.” He whispers, kissing the top of my head as he leads me to the bed and lies both of us down. “You look so tired, my love.”

“You don't look so good yourself.” I tease, sighing. “It has been pretty difficult without you around though.” I add, resting my head on his chest. “Your daughter can be really loud when she wants to be, especially at night. And it's just been really lonely without you, no matter how much Lance and Keith have tried to make me feel better.”

“Well, I'm here now.” He purrs, holding me tighter. “I know Allura's going to be a little overbearing now, but we'll be okay. I know we'll be okay. I'm here to protect you and Nerva now.” He assures me, purring comfortingly and lulling me to sleep in the same manner he did with Nerva.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzin finally comes to terms with the idea of having a real pack. Then the paladins upset him in the worst way possible way.

I glare at Allura from the corner of my eyes, having been convinced by Lotor to finally leave the bedroom and have breakfast with everyone. I still haven’t forgiven Allura for taking Lotor from me right after giving birth, I don’t know when I’ll forgive her, but it’s definitely not anytime soon.

Nerva whines at me after a few minutes of me not paying attention to her. I smile down at her, “What is it, sweetheart?” I murmur and she whines at me again, tugging at the front of my shirt. “Awe, you must be hungry. Hold on, hon, let me make sure it’s okay to feed you here.” I whisper to her, earning a tiny growl and annoyed whip of her tail. I look up at everyone else, all of which talking amongst one another. I clear my throat, catching they’re attention immediately, “Do any of you mind me feeding Nerva?”

Shiro chuckles, “I think we’ve all seen you feed her enough times to be used to it by now, right everyone?” Everyone else nods in agreement before resuming their talking and eating.

I lift my shirt just enough to let Nerva latch onto my nipple, wincing a little when she started suckling. I sigh after a few moments, going back to nibbling at my food, feeling Lotor rub my back soothingly.

“Hey, um, does it hurt when you breastfeed?” Keith asks shyly, blushing lightly.

I shrug, “Sometimes it hurts a little, but not too much to be unbearable, just as long as you moisturize three times a day. If you don’t, that’s when it starts hurting badly, trust me.”

“I told you you’d need to moisturize if you decide to breastfeed,” Lance whispers at him, I chuckle and roll my eyes at the embarrassed glare he earns from Keith.

\----------

My heat started this morning, luckily, we anticipated this and had Lance and Keith take Nerva to watch her while we dealt with this heat of mine. Though, we’re not actually allowed have sex, due to the risk of getting pregnant again too soon.

I whimper into Lotor’s chest, snuggling into him to get as close as physically possible, “A-Alpha… please, I need y-your knot. P-Please, alpha please.” I beg, gripping his shoulder.

“Hush, my love. Not this heat, don’t you remember what Coran said?” He hums, running his hands through my hair soothingly. “We can’t risk getting you pregnant so soon after giving birth to Nerva.” He reminds me, kissing the top of my head.

I whine softly, “Pl-Please, I n-need something. Lotor- alpha, please please please!”

Lotor sighs, chuckling softly, “I’ll give something, but no knot, understand?” I nod. “Good.” I feel his hands travel down my body, massaging each and every muscle he passes, and teasing me with the feather light kisses he trails down my body. “Now, be good and stay still.” He murmurs just in time to push his tongue into me, forcing a breathless moan out of me.

\----------

“I’m not hungry, yet.” He whines, turning away from the spoonful of food goo I hold in front of him.

I sigh, “You need to eat, my love. You'll get sick if you don't, you know this. Please eat a few spoonfuls.” He shakes his head. “I'll give you a treat if you do.”

He looks up at me, narrowing his eyes skeptically, “What kind of treat?” He asks.

“Whatever you want, love, just as long as you eat some food.” I tell him, kissing his forehead. He huffs irritatedly, but takes the spoonful of food goo into his mouth. I smile at him, “Thank you, love. You're being such a good omega.” He hums happily at that, taking another spoonful of food goo.

\----------

I sigh, staring down at my bowl of whatever Hunk wanted me to try out. They all wanted to talk to Lotor alone, leaving me and Nerva with the four former generals.

“So, you really have no idea what this stuff is?” Acxa asks, taking tentative bites.

I shake my head, “Um, no, I really don’t know what this is. Hunk makes all kind of strange foods for everyone in the castle.” I tell her, taking a few bites before holding up a forkful in front Nerva’s face.

“It’s really good!” Ezor exclaims, shoveling the food into her face.

I roll my eyes at that, laughing at the high-pitched squeal Nerva let out. “I think Nerva agrees with you.”

“She better, this is amazing.” Zethrid mumbles, following Ezor’s example.

I chuckle, holding another forkful of food in front of Nerva, “I’m sure Hunk will be happy to hear you guys like what he made for us.”

Ezor and Acxa giggle at the squealing baby in my lap, Zethrid and Narti smiling and shaking their heads at her. It’s nice seeing them like this. It’s nice knowing that I finally have a pack to fall back on, to trust and feel safe around. I know I’ve always had Kolivan and the paladins, but they were never truly a pack to me. I love the paladins and trust them, but not in the same way I trust my mate and his closest comrades.

\----------

“You’ve agreed to what!?” I yell, staring at Lotor with a horrified, tear filled gaze.

“Ahzin, it’s to help Pidge get her father back and I still haven’t fully proven myself-” Lotor tries to explain, but I cut him off instantly.

I shake my head aggressively, “No! No! I can’t let you go! I can’t lose you! You can’t go! You can’t do this!” I exclaim, hot tears streaking down my face. “What if you get hurt!? Or he actually captures you?! I can’t do this alone! I can’t lose you again!”

Shiro decides to step in, “You won’t lose him, Ahzin. We’ll make sure that he’s safe, we promise-”

I growl at this, “Shut the fuck up, Shiro! You can’t promise me shit! What the hell am I supposed to do if you get him fucking killed because you still don’t trust him?!” I glare at Shiro and Allura, before turning to Pidge. “P-Pidge, I’m sorry. But I can’t agree to this. I-I can’t l-lose him. I-I can’t. Please…” I sob, begging for her to agree with me.

She casts her eyes down at the ground, speaking softly, “I…I’m sorry… I just- I want my dad back…”

I look at everyone else in the control room, the paladins all looking down and away from me, even Coran was looking down at the floor. I whimper, “I thought you guys were different, but I guess I was wrong.” I turn around and run out of the control room, ignoring Lotor’s cries. Running straight to the generals while they were playing with Nerva, sobbing into Ezor’s shoulder as Acxa comforts the now upset Nerva. I sob out my explanation to the four of them, letting them curl around me on the floor after Acxa hands Nerva to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzin allows Lotor to go on the mission to save Pidge's dad.

I sigh, laying on mine and Lotor’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had left Nerva with Ezor and Zethrid, so that I could talk to Lotor alone without interruption. That was actually Zethrid’s idea, which was a bit of a surprise to me.

The door hisses open, Lotor walking in and setting the lock, “Love, I know you’re upset with me for deciding this without you, but I do need to do this.”

I sit up and look up into Lotor’s blue eyes, “Why, Lotor? Why do you need to do this? Why do you need to risk both of our lives? Do you not remember what will happen to me if you die?”

“I remember-”

“Clearly you don’t!” I exclaim. “I could die too! And we’d both be leaving Nerva!”

He looks down, closing his eyes, “I know the risks that I’m taking. And I understand that you are upset with me-”

“Upset?! I am more than upset! I am furious with you, Lotor!” I huff, throwing my head back in frustration. “I can’t believe that you did this behind my back! When were you going to tell me?”

“I wanted to wait until we had a fully formed plan. We plan on me fighting him. I can defeat him. I will not leave you.” He explains, kneeling before me. “I promise you that I’ll be as careful as physically possible.”

I laugh humorlessly, shaking my head, “Fine. Who’s going to be handing you over?”

“Shiro, Pidge, and her brother Matt.” He answers, bowing his head. “I am sorry, my love. I am sorry that I had decided to go on such an important thing without you.”

Sighing, I slid down to the floor and kneel in front of Lotor, “I forgive you, but that doesn’t stop me from being angry with you. You can’t decide things like this without me ever again. Is that understood?” He nods. “I love you, my dear alpha.”

“I love you, too, my dear omega.”

\----------

I give Lotor one last hug before he leaves to playout their plan to get Pidge’s father back. It’s scary to not know what’ll be going on. But Lotor said that he didn’t want me to watch or be anywhere near Zarkon, for fear of Zarkon wanting take me too. They couldn’t risk getting us both hurt during this mission.

“You better come back.” I murmur, holding onto him tightly.

“I will, I promise.” He whispers back, leaning back and kissing me one more time before letting go. “I love you, Ahzin.”

“I love you too, Lotor.”

“Come on, we need to go now. I’m sorry to cut your good-byes short.” Shiro cuts in, earning a nod from Lotor as he turns away from me and is led into the ship they are using for the mission.

Keith grabs my arm and pulls me out of the hangar. I whimper, my fear of losing Lotor coming back full force. “It’s okay, Ahzin. He’ll be okay.” He murmurs, leading me through the halls to the kitchen.

\----------

I curl around Nerva, running my fingers through her beautiful white hair as she sleeps peacefully in my arms. The peaceful look on her face reminding me of her father. Reminding me of the fight going on now.

Lance and Keith had taken me out of the control room the second they were told to hold their ground when the fight between Lotor and Zarkon had started, though lance of course stayed behind for when they needed to leave. They could already sense my fear at knowing my mate was getting hurt and my anger for them not doing anything to help him. I don’t blame them for getting me out of there immediately, I probably would have caused problems if I had stayed any longer. I sigh, feeling so useless sitting in our room waiting. I hate feeling this useless. I know Lotor said I couldn’t go with him for fear of Zarkon taking me hostage somehow, but that doesn’t make me feel any better.

  Keith sits at the foot of my bed, sighing softly, seeming troubled. I raise an eye brow at him in question. “I know you’re probably really scared and frustrated right now, but I kinda want to talk to you about something really important. And it’ll probably be good for you to keep your mind off what’s going on below.”

I huff and nod, carefully getting up and carrying Nerva to her crib, being sure to lay her down gently as to not wake her. “You’re right.” I let out a soft sigh as I return to my spot on the bed, sitting cross-legged and looking over at him expectantly. “What is it that you need to talk about?”

I watch as he releases a nervous breath, meeting my gaze with now tear-filled eyes, “I-I… I think I’m pregnant. But I don’t know how to tell Lance, or when the right time will be to tell him. What if he doesn’t even want kids? What if he freaks out about us being in the middle of a galactic war and how unsafe this would be for the baby? I don’t want him to freak out or get upset.” He says with a soft whimper.

I chuckle and nod in understanding, “I understand that one, though I don’t think he’s going to freak out as negatively as you think. Lotor was the one to think I would be upset about having a baby weirdly enough, I was more worried about what everyone around us would think.” I explain, “Though, with Lance, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He seemed to be okay with watching Nerva whenever we needed you to.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t have to carry her in my belly for nine months, or the equivalent of nine months out here.” Keith sighs. “I’m just scared something bad is going to happen.”

I nod, “And rightfully so. Does anyone else know?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“Coran kind of knows, he’s the one doing the test for me to see if I actually am pregnant. But other than that, no one else knows. I know Pidge, Hunk, and Allura won’t freak out in a negative way, and the generals would probably be thrilled to have another baby around, but I feel like Shiro would get pissed. He’s been acting so weird lately and it’s kind of freaking me out.” He says looking over at me with concern. “I can actually see now why you seem so hesitant to be near him, especially with Nerva.”

I sigh at that, “It’s good to know that I’m not the only one.” He nods in agreement. “About telling Lance though, you should probably do so soon, maybe after today though, because if you feel like you’re pregnant, then you probably are.”

“Okay,” He murmurs, hugging me suddenly. “Thank you for letting me talk about it. I would’ve gone to my mom, but she’s gone on a mission right now and she’d have probably got too excited and tell everyone before I was ready.”

I laugh quietly at that, “Yeah, that does sound like something Krolia would do.”

\----------

Keith and I jumped as we watch Allura, Hunk, and Lance run past us while we head to the kitchen with Nerva in Keith’s arms. “Whoa, guy! What’s going on?” Keith yells after them, furrowing his brows in concern.

Lance stops and turns to us, panting, “Zarkon double crossed us, like Lotor expected. We need to go to the lions to help rescue Pidge’s dad.” He says, before turning back around to catch up with the others.

I feel my stomach drop at that and Keith put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. This means Lotor and Zarkon are fighting now. _Lotor, you better keep your promise! You need to come back alive for me and our baby girl._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor battles with Zarkon to help save Samuel, while Ahzin and Keith battle with their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are kind of confusing PoV switching in this chapter, sorry not sorry.

  _Shit! Shit shit SHIT!_ I internally chant as I dodge another one of my father’s attacks, then jumping away in time to keep from being crushed by his robotic fists. And after pushing myself back up, I slice a large chunk of rock into pieces after my monster of a father threw it, dust and dirt being kicked up and obscuring my vision.

“You want the throne?!” My father yells out, seemingly pausing the fight, and I take this opportunity to catch my breath. “Even with the power of the black bayard, you are too weak! You’ll always be weak! You have altean blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being.” His words make me growl in frustration, his over confidence not helping the situation in any way, “Finally, my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe forever!”

My irritation bubbles up and I speak without thinking or caring, “You speak to me of weakness?! You’ve become nothing more than one of the witch’s monsters! Does she control you as well?!” I glare at him from the distance as the dust is blown away, clearing the view between us. “Tell me!” I exclaim, allowing my anger to influence my mind, “What does it feel like to grow weaker and weaker?! Does the memory of power haunt you?! Is that why you strive for Voltron so desperately?! All see it clearly, without that lion, without this bayard, you are nothing!”

I watch as he readies himself for another strike, “You want to see my power?!” He yells, his suit glowing more intensely as the rocks around him start levitating into the air. “The strength of the empire flows through my veins! And you will feel its wrath!!” He screams, darting towards me.

I ready myself and form the bayard into the whip I had used to initiate the fight between my father and I. He runs past me before jumping out of the dust he had kicked up once more to roundhouse kicking me in the side. I let out a pitiful groan of pain as I fly across the dirt covered ground. I push myself up quickly and swing the sword formed bayard around just in time to stop him from kicking me again. I dodge, then attack, then get thrown off to the side only to roll to the to dodge another attack. _Shit! Stay alive, you have to get back to you family! You must keep them safe!_ I tell myself, the thought of Ahzin and Nerva waiting further encourages me.

\----------

Keith and I rush to control room, immediately in a panic at finding the generals already in there trying to help a very worried Coran. “We can’t let the galra get that shuttle!” Lance exclaims through the coms, directed at Hunk and Allura.

“What’s going on?! Is everyone okay?!” I ask, hugging Nerva close to my chest as she starts to whimper from feeling and hearing my obvious panic.

Coran sighs, looking over at us with concern, “I’m not entirely sure, all I know is that Lotor was right about Zarkon and the lions are doing their best to help Pidge and Shiro.” He tells us before looking back up at the screens

“They’re gonna be okay.” Ezor speaks up, patting my shoulder gently. “I mean, it’s Lotor and Voltron. They’re unstoppable forces. They’ll be okay.” She adds, most likely in the hopes of reassuring me and Keith.

“This may not be the best place for you two to be. Ezor, please take them somewhere else and be sure they don’t worry too much about the others.” Acxa suggests, the other four nodding in agreement.

“Okay, come on then guys. Let’s go to kitchen and maybe get something to eat.” Ezor says, starting to walking off towards the entrance of the control room.

“W-What? But-” Keith tries, looking over at me for help. I do nothing more than shrug defeatedly and follow the pink half-breed galra. He sighs in defeat and follows too.

\----------

I’m thrown through a rock protruding out of the ground, sliding across the dirt, then jumping out of the way to dodge yet another attack. _That’s going to leave a serious injury when this is over._ I think as I push myself to my feet. I run at him as he faces the other way, kneeling. Jumping and striking him in the back, then earns a strange sight before me. He stumbles a small bit when getting back up, the glow of his suit blinking in and out.

\----------

I shush Nerva as we hear the castle ship’s canons going off, Ezor and Keith sighing as they put the plates of food goo down on the counter. _Everything is okay. Lotor is strong. He’ll come back to us._ I internally recite the words to reassure myself. I take a spoonful of food goo and hold it in front of Nerva’s mouth and she happily excepts the green goo.

“Well, she’s easy to distract.” Ezor comments, smiling and shaking her head at baby Nerva. Keith and I chuckle and nod.

“I guess that’s a good thing, means she’s not fussing over her lunatic of a father.” I reply, weakly smiling down at my baby, trying not to pay any mind to nagging feeling of distress coming from both myself and the link between me and Lotor. “It would be a real hassle if there were any more distressed people on this ship.” The other two nod in agreement.

\----------

I groan in pain as I fall to the floor after a particularly harsh attack that blasted me into a fallen ship. I push myself up enough to watch as my father picks up the black bayard from a small distance away and form it into a large blaster of sorts. “Your fleet has been destroyed.” I try, sighing as I look down and hold onto my side. “It’s over!”

He stares down at me, “It’s over for you.” He growls, readying the blaster to fire at me, only to be stopped by a bean fired at the ground in front of him.

I sigh in relief at the sight of blue energy beams striking just in front my blood-thirsty father, though it’s short lived as I realize that he’s now aiming at the lions and the shuttle they took over. “NO!” I cry out, jumping into action immediately, I grab a metal rod sticking out of the ground and run at my father as his back is still turned. I blast myself at him stabbing just as he turns his attention to me, both of us screaming aloud. The blast having been pushed to the side just in time to save the paladins and Pidge’s family members.

I stand and stare down at the dying vessel of my father, watching as his suit’s lighting fade away as he breathes his last breath. I bow my head and sigh before looking over my shoulder as everything finally calms down.

I board the shuttle after it lands nearby, sitting in silence throughout the whole ride while listening to the concerned murmurs of the other four passengers. But I ignore them in favor of focusing on the sense of relief coming from the link of my precious mate. _He knows that I’m alright. Thank the stars._ I sigh, bowing my head down as I think over everything that will soon ensue.


	17. Chapter 17

We sit on the steps of the bridge of the castle ship, one of Lotor’s arms wrapped around me while the other cradles a sleeping Nerva. I sigh, looking up at him worriedly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask quietly, as to not gain the attention of Allura.

He nods and murmurs back, “I believe it’s the only way to keep us all safe, no matter how dangerous it may be for me.”

“I’m not staying behind this time. I want to help.” I whisper, earning an understanding nod from Lotor. “I’ll go alongside the Blades, if that makes you feel more at ease.”

He shakes his head, “No, you’ll go alongside me.” He sighs softly.

“They should be here any minute.” Allura says, seeming a little concerned herself, probably because Lotor refused to tell her anything about what is going to happen now that Zarkon is dead.

“Good, there is much to discuss.” He sighs, holding onto me tighter.

She stares for a few moments before finally letting her concern show, “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” He says, leaning against me.

“What you did was for the greater good.” She tells him, I nod in agreement. “And for many of us, proof of your intentions for peace.” She adds, smiling hopefully, though she gets nothing more than Lotor meeting her gaze.

Our attention is soon diverted to the door as it beeps and we stand as it opens. We’re met with the sight of the five paladins and Coran. Shiro steps up first, not caring what-so-ever about the tense air surrounding Lotor and I. “What’s going on, Lotor?”

“The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the galra empire. The most formidable galra leaders will gather for what is called the Kral Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne. We must be there.” Lotor answers, tone more serious than ever.

“So, you want us to fly you in the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful galra leader?” Lance asks, being rightfully concerned for everyone’s safety.

“Lotor, we appreciate all that you sacrificed, but this sounds far too dangerous.” Allura points out, also rightfully concerned.

“We’ve been in more dangerous situations with much less to gain.” Shiro counters, to the surprise of everyone in the room – aside from the sleeping baby of course. This surprise starts making me question Shiro’s judgement on the matter. “Putting Lotor on the galra throne is what we’ve been discussing.”

“Yeah, but no one told us that would mean flying into a warzone.” Pidge tries.

“We can’t plan an operation this important so quickly.” Allura adds.

“We don’t have a choice.” I can sense Shiro’s slight irritation as he speaks.

“I’m with Allura, we need time to think this over.” Lance says with a nod from Keith, who’s just kind of clinging to his arm.

When Shiro looks over at Lance, it’s with a borderline glare, “Lance, this is not your call.” The surprise on Lance’s face makes me question Shiro’s judgement even more. He turns his attention back to Allura, “Allura, the coalition wouldn’t be where it is right now if we didn’t have Lotor. We need to listen to him.”

I narrow my gaze at Shiro, furrowing my brows in con fusion. _This isn’t normal. Shiro would never say something like that, would he?_ Looking over at a very unsure and concerned Keith confirms my suspicions about Shiro’s current action. _This is definitely abnormal._

“Well, I’m with Allura too.” Pidge speaks up again, sounding a little irritated herself. “This is too dangerous to pull off at the last minute.”

“Agreed, so it looks like it’s four to two in the princesses favor.” Coran comments.

“Look, this isn’t a vote. I’m the leader of Voltron, I’m making this decision.” Shiro says, completely blowing off how his team feels.

“Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard without consulting the rest of us?” Allura jabs at Shiro, pretty much glaring at him.

I look up at Lotor with furrowed brows, while he looks away from me in mild shame.

“That’s right, making that decision resulted in the removal of Zarkon.” Shiro counters, the both of them gradually more agitated.

Allura is near yelling now, glaring daggers at the black paladin, “You put the entire operation in jeopardy.”

“I put an end to Zarkon’s reign. Now is the time to finish the job.” Shiro practically growls, glaring daggers of his own. The tension in the room causing both me and Keith a great deal of anxiety.

“Shiro,” Lance sighs, stepping up to them after sharing a look with his mate. “We’re all on the same side here.” He says, trying his best to defuse the situation.

“I told you to stay out of this!” Shiro finally cracks, his scent sour with anger as he towers over Lance to make him submit.

“Shiro!” Keith whimpers, wrapping his arms around his mate as they both stare up at him with shock.

Lotor growls with new found irritation of his own, removing his arm from around me and handing a now fussing Nerva over to me, moving closer to the other two alphas. “While you all waste time squabbling, sinister forces are conspiring to fill the galra power void. If I do not return to claim the throne, there is no telling who will.” Lotor tells them, glaring at the seemingly power tripping paladin leader.

Shiro backs off from Lance and Keith, meeting Lotor’s glaring gaze, “Good, then it’s settled.”

“How does that make it settled?!” Pidge growls out.

“Are hands are tied.” Shiro sighs. “The Kral Zera is happening. If we want to stop the galra, we need to put Lotor on the throne immediately.”

\----------

I sigh, “Lotor, I don’t think it’s safe to go, not when the paladins are so against it. We could all get hurt. I know Keith is going to want to come too because of Lance, and they just found out that he’s pregnant.” Looking down at Lotor as he sits on our bed, hunching over and staring at the floor.

“I know,” He breathes. “But we don’t have much time for them to be sure of themselves. And Keith will be with the Blades, he’ll be safe. You two Blades are very strong, despite how small you are.” Lotor says, looking up at me and pulling me into his lap. “I don’t know what will happen, or whether we’ll live through this, but I do know that we have to try. If we don’t, then we certainly will gain another ruthless dictator as a ruler of the empire.” He nestles his head in the crook of my neck, wrapping his arms around. “I don’t want you and Nerva to live through another dictatorship when I know I can fix everything.”

I let out another sigh, leaning my head against his and wrapping my arms around his neck, “I understand that, but we still need to think this through. I know that if anything happens to us, the generals would do everything in their power to keep her safe, but it’s not just our lives on the line here. If it were, then obviously we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I know.” He breathes.

“I don’t want any of the paladins to lose each other, they’re a pack. They’ve been through so much together and they’re only omega is going to have a baby.” I murmur softly. “I don’t want things to take a turn for the worse and end have us both end up back in the system. You’ve seen the scars they left on me. It’ll be worse off for Keith, considering he’s a half-breed.” I shiver at the thought of going back, knowing that if I do go back, I’d be used for breeding until I die from giving birth or from the severed bond between me and Lotor.

He squeezes my tighter, holding me as close as possible. “You won’t go back and he won’t go either, I’ll make sure of it.” He says.

I bite my lip and shake my head at him, “You can’t make sure of it if we don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“I’ll find a way,” He murmurs.

I sigh and nod, “Okay, I trust you.”

We pull back from each other just enough to gaze into each other’s eyes, taking in our easily spotted anxieties and fears. He leans in and plants a gentle kiss to my lips, smiling at me weakly, “I know this isn’t really the ideal time, but I’d really like to have you right now, my love.”

“You already do have me, take me as you please.” I tell him, blushing lightly as he starts pushing my shirt up.

Pretty soon we’re both stripped of our clothing and Lotor proceeds to practically worship my body as I lay a withering mess underneath him. I thank the stars for Keith taking Nerva to give me and Lotor sometime to talk about what to do, while also implying that we need alone time for other _things_. Feeling Lotor kissing down my body has me agreeing to Keith’s implied belief, that past few weeks since after my last heat have been far too stress for anyone’s liking. So, I let Lotor distract us. I let my mind be overrun by the pleasure of finally feeling Lotor inside of me, pulling soft mewls and moans and whimpers from me as he moves slow and gentle. Ignoring any and all worries in favor holding each other closer.


	18. Author's Note

I am really really sorry for not posting the newest chapter yet. With school having started up again, I haven't even had the time to work on it. It also involves having to watch and episode or two of Voltron to have the storyline right, which makes it even harder to work on it in a timely manner. I will do my best to get it done asap. I might be able post other stories and one-shots, but this one will be on hold until I'm able to watch whatever episodes I need to complete it.


End file.
